Song Box
by Lingeron
Summary: Tsukimori is leaving soon and Hino has already confessed her feelings. Will he accept those feelings ? And what will happen when the day of their meeting finally comes ? What will happen after ? LenXKahoko. Review please ! Completed !
1. Chapter 1

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter one; Len's departure

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Hey guys ! Here's just another fanfic based on my favorite manga , La Corda D'oro. I swear, it's one of the best I have ever read and I hope you guys like this fanfic too.

Apparently, this takes place where it is almost the end of the year and also the end of Len's stay in Japan. He's already planned on going to Europe, everyone knows it and so does Hino. But Hino is deeply worried that she'll lose someone dear to her. A close friend and her mentor.

Also note that Hino has improved a lot already in this fanfic in such a level that she is almost neck-to-neck with Len.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

It was the last day of school.

And I'm late !!!

"Oh, Goood. Why did I have to be late on the last day of school ?!" I ran up the high road with my bag over my shoulder. My legs kept running and my lungs were almost out of air. A car passed by me but I ignored it, as I usually did. I bet it was one of the sempai's cars.

Suddenly the car stopped right on it's tracks infront of me while I was panting to catch my breath. The car door opened.

"Hino-san ?" A low voice called my name and I knew that voice. Tsukimori Len.

I looked up, sweat across my forehead and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "W-what're you doing, Tsukimori-kun ? You'll be late. Go ahead, I'll ... catch up." My breathing was still ragged from running. I was almost near the school already anyway, so who cares ?

Tsukimori shook his head and got my bag. "Let's go, if you don't accept my offer to give you a ride. We'll _both_ be late for school." His eyes stared timidly on mine and I couldn't help but obey. I nodded and got in the car with him.

It was a quiet ride to school. I have never been offered by Tsukimori-kun in his car before, never. Only Yunoki-senpai when he noticed me in the same situation. But at that time, I was late for the training camp and he had offered me a ride.

"Hino ? How are your practices ? I know I haven't been tutoring you anymore because of my-" I cut him off.

"I-I know, Tsukimori-kun ..." I said quite sadly. "I know ..." I stared out the window thoughtfully. If I could choose, I would stay in this car with him forever ...

** W-W-W-WHAT AM I THINKING ?! **STAY IN THIS CAR FOREVER WITH HIM ?! Hinooo ! Think straight, you're wrong ! Why're you thinking this way-

"Hino, is something wrong ?" Tsukimori asked and I looked back at him, my heart beating fast.

"Uhm, nothing. I've just got a lot of things in my head."

"Hmm, is that so ?" We were almost there, I could see the school gate. "Mind telling me what is inside your head ?"

When the car stopped I immediately opened my door, Tsukimori hesitated but got off too. "I-I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I've got to run or else I'll be late ! Thank you for the ride." I bowed down at him and run off to my classroom. I could feel his gaze looking behind me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Len's POV**

I sighed, was she even thinking of me ?

No. Absolutely not, why would it concern me if she ever did think about me ? But ...

_How_ did she think about me ? As a friend ? As a mentor ? Or even something special ? ... I do not know. But I'm not so sure if I did care either.

At least now she knows that I'm leaving soon and that all things are clear between us. But I'm afraid I have to explain so many more things to her. Maybe ... if I have arranged a date-

Pull it together, Len. What're you thinking about ? You have no time for a date.

"Tsukimori, Is there something you want to say ?" Yunoki-sempai said beside me. We were inside the music room with Kanayan-sensei. We were still talking about the concert and my violin solo. What am I going to play ?

I shook my head and turned to my attention to sensei. The new chairman of the school entered and gave his sermon, my mind was wandering around so much that I didn't get to listen to everything.

"Am I clear ?" He said.

"Yes."

Class has ended and another day has gone by.

I decided to practice on the roof to kill some time. I got my violin out and played a bit of Salut D'amour.

Hearing the way I played this piece was different. It was ... not like me. I felt as if I was playing this for someone.

And for once, I felt at peace.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

Just as I was heading out the school gate, I heard a violin playing. It was so beautiful, I had to notice it was Tsukimori's violin.

I ran back to the school grounds and headed up the stairs to the roof. I opened the door quietly, hoping not to interrupt his performance.

And there, I saw him playing gracefully with his violin. He was playing Salut D'amour. One of my favorite pieces.

I waited until he finished and clapped my hands loudly. It surpised him and he looked at me with a small smile on his face then became serious again. "Hino, what're you doing here ?"

"I just heard a wonderful song playing up in the roof and I just had to notice it was you playing. It was amazing."

He looked down, "Thank you, Hino. But now's not the time for flattery."

"Oh, that reminds me ..." I said to myself and he raised an eyebrow. "I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

I held my hands together and took a deep breath.

"Tsukimori-kun, what I said before, about supporting you in your journey to Europe. That was true, but I felt as if I wanted to tell you more than that.

You see, I had a talk with a friend (Yunoki-sempai,) and my friend told me that if that special person was going to leave the country, it is my duty as a friend to support that person. And so, what I wanted to say was ..." I looked up at him now, my eyes lingering on his.

Tsukimori stared back, but this time his face was soft.

"I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for that day when we'll meet again. I will improve my violin skills and when the time comes, I will go after you. I will try my best to reach your level and perform with you. That'll be the day I'll be looking forward to ...

**The day we'll play a beautiful piece together from the bottom of our hearts.**" I smiled and his eyes widened and blushed furiously.

"H-hino ..." He hesitated. "... I'll be waiting for that day too."

I gasped, he will too ? I kind of felt relieved inside. I smiled at him again, "That's all , I'll be going now. Good-bye Tsukimori-kun."

"Hino ! Wait !" He called after me and I faced him again. "Would you accept my offer of ... a meeting in the park ? I would like to spend this saturday with you. Before I ... leave. At least, I'll get to know you better one week before my departure."

I felt my eyes widen and Tsukimori put his head down to hide his expression. I did the same, _Is he asking me on a date ?_

"Okay, Tsukimori-kun. I will ! I'll be looking forward to this Saturday !"


	2. Chapter 2

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter two; Excitement

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Another chapteeer ! After this, I'll be updating my other fanfics ^_^

Gosh, I can't wait for their so called 'walk in the park.' WHY CAN'T LEN JUST SAY '_**DATE**_' ?! :(

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

Today is Friday and school had just ended yesterday. Mio and Nao were sad but we all knew that summer would be fun.

... They were even more excited about me when they found out Tsukimori had asked me out. Or maybe not _'asked me out.'_

"Guys, for the last time, it's not a date. It's just a simple meeting in the park square tomorrow." I sighed.

"But, Kaho ! Wouldn't it be romantic if he was just desguising it as a so called 'walk in the park.' But he knows deep down that it's really a date and he's going to confess his true feelings for you after so long ! And right before he'll leave for Europe too !" She said, getting caught up in one of her romantic fantasies as she usually was. I laughed and Nao laughed too.

"It may be that way but, for Tsukimori-kun to think that way ? I really, _really_ don't think so, Mio."

She just shrugged it off and Nao pointed at something. "Hey guys ! Look ! It's one of Kaho's friends from the concours !"

"Ahh~ It's Hihara-sempai." Mio squealed.

"... and Yunoki-sempai. Oh, bother." I muttered.

They noticed us too and walked towards us. I waved happily at Hihara and smiled politely at Yunoki. They smiled back.

"Ahh, Kaho-chan ! I heard Tsukimori-kun-" I cut him off.

"Ssssssh !" I panicked and I waved both my hands in front of him to keep him quiet. He looked surprised but kept quiet.

"Hihara, you should be careful with you say. Other people might hear." Yunoki chuckled.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. Anyways, Kaho-chan, how's your violin playing ?"

"I've been slowly improving. I'm trying to play Beethoven this week,"

Hihara's eyes widened and his smile widened too. "Tell me, Kaho-chan, what're your plans this Christmas ?"

"Today's the 15th, Am I right ?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well. We can ... oh but the concert."

"You're right, Tsukimori-kun even has a solo."

"He's really amazing, isn't he ? To have a solo and to even win ..." I smiled a bit. "He really deserves it."

Then after a few seconds, I didn't notice we became silent when Mio surprised me. "Uh, we have to go back to go shopping ! For this, uh, Christmas ! See you, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai !" she bowed down and dragged me to the mall.

* * * * *

We finally arrived in this store for women with full of amazing clothes.

"What was that about ?" I raised an eyebrow and rubbed my wrist. She grabbed my hand pretty hard and it hurt.

"Sorry, but we just need to get you an outfit for tomorrow !" she winked. I sighed.

"Oh, well ... fiiine. But you guys owe me big time."

"You're wrong, Hino." Nao said, already a full outfit on her arm, "**You** owe us."

Hours passed and we went from different kinds of outfits, from shirts to blouses, from mini-skirts to jeans and from flip-flops to sneakers.

And another day ended.

Tomorrow. What a drag.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter three; A night to remember

* * * * *

**Author's note**

CHAPTER THREEE, PEOPLE.

Just get ready to squeal or laugh or ... blush, whichever. But if ever you don't ... never mind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Len's POV**

It was 10 o' clock in the morning and today was the day I promised to Hino that I'd ask her out. It started to snow too, since Christmas was near.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Her mom answered the door and gasped, my eyes widened. _Do I look that weird ?_

"Ohh, you must be the one asking Kahoko out todaay, oh, wait a minute I'll wake her." She said and I stood still. "Oh, come in, come in !"

I went inside her house, I don't think this is my first time going inside her house. I saw her older sister eatting a piece of bread and she smiled at me. I bowed down, "Good morning, I'm here to pick Hino-san up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Kaho's been worrying a lot last night on what to do so she slept a bit late." Her sister gave an apologetic smile and shrugged. I heard a big thud upstairs.

"KYAAAAAA ! I'M SO LAAAATE !" I heard Hino scream, I kind of chuckled. I leaned on their staircase and waited. Around 20 minutes.

Then she finally came down the stairs in a hurry. But I was able to get a picture of how beautiful she was and what she was wearing.

Hino had her hair let down softly at her shoulders. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a scarf around her neck and skinny jeans with sneakers. She was also wearing a cute coat which made her simply petite and cute at the same time. She was quite pale now but her cheeks were scarlet red. She gasped as she saw me too.

"You're late."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Kahoko's POV**

I gasped as I saw Len, I-I mean Tsukimori-kun right by my staircase, _inside my house._

He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a green striped scarf around his neck. Beige jeans and a beige coat which made him look like a really, _really_ handsome guy. His blue eyes seemed to absorb what I was wearing too. I didn't really wear something flashy cause it was a bit cold.

"You're late." He said, but not in an accusing tone. I bowed down at him and said, "I'm so sorry ! I promise not to be again !"

He took my hand and led me to the door, "It's okay, I really don't mind." He whispered and turned back to my mother. "Thank you for letting your daughter with me, I shall bring her home safely."

My mother smiled, "Oh, you don't need to bring her back. You can keep her all to yourself !" She giggled.

"Maaaaaa." I groaned and she laughed this time, so did my sister. "Oh, go on then ! It's starting to snow." My mom said and we got in Tsukimori's car.

But this time, he was the one driving and I was in the passenger seat. "Tsukimori-kun," I began.

"Yes ?" He started the car engine and he raised the heater on.

"You can drive ?" Tsukimori looked at me intently with his eyebrows pulled together, then looked away.

"I'll be on my own in Europe and my parents'll lend me a car. I might as well learn, I'm pretty good I guess."

"You've got your lisence ?"

"Of course, why would I be driving without that, Hino-san ? Wouldn't that be breaking the laws ?"

"Hmm, you're right." _I'm so stupid._ And I just stared out the window.

_Theater_

We already got tickets and ready to go inside, but we were missing something. _Popcorn !_

_ "_Uh, Tsukimori-kun, you don't want popcorn ?" I said, pointing at the store right in front of us. He shrugged.

"Do _you_ ?" He raised an eyebrow. "Cause, if you want it's okay."

I nodded and got in line for the popcorn, he pushed me aside. "I'll be the one paying for this. Isn't that what men should usually do in dates ?" he asked. And I blushed, _I never really thought of this as a **date.**_

"I don't really go by those rules, Tsukimori-kun. It just seems unfair to me, now just wait for me and I'll follow you."

* * * * *

We got in our seats while the trailers were just showing, we sat down and I popped the first popcorn into my mouth. I lent the bag of popcorn to him and he took one and popped it into his mouth too. He looked amazed.

_Don't tell me he never actually ate popcorn before._

"Isn't it delicious ?" I smiled at him, and he kind of blushed. He nodded and gave me back the popcorn.

While the movie was playing, I let him take the arm rest and I took the other one but the guy beside me took it too. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Hino-san?" He whispered to me. I shook my head, "Nothing."

He looked at me and at the arm rest and the other one beside me. He sighed and got my hand and placed it on his arm rest.

"T-Tsukimori-kun, it's okay. I'm used to not using the arm rests." I took my hand off but he grabbed it back.

"Let's share." He whispered back and I had nothing else to do but obey him cause his warm hand was holding mine. It felt so good.

* * * * *

"Thanks so much for the movie, Tsukimori-kun." I said when we got in the car again. He nodded.

"It was pretty good too." He agreed and started the car engine. We headed to the next destination, which was s simple restaurant.

When we got in, the waiters took our coats and led us to our reserved seat. I laid my napkin neatly on my lap and the waiter gave us glasses of water already. It was so elegant, everything around me was so peaceful.

"What would you like to order ?" The waitress said, but she was facing Tsukimori-kun in a ... flirtacious way. _Hmph._

I looked at the menu and everything in it were sweets. Tsukimori doesn't really like sweets, does he ?

"I'll just have coffee." He laid the menu down on the table and nodded to me, "What would you like, Hino ?" The waitress faced me in a different expression, blank emotionless or more like ... annoyed. "Uh, I'll have the strawberry cake please." I gave her the menu too and she wrote it down.

She smiled again at Tsukimori-kun in an overly polite way and said, "Thank you, your orders will come in awhile."

I exhaled when she walked away. Annoying girl. Tsukimori raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter ?"

"Did you see the way she stared at you ? All flirtacious and something else. So annoying, I'd bet she's gonna write her number on a tissue and give it to you." I muttered and he chuckled. That took me aback, kind of.

He turned serious again, "Don't mind her, no matter how hard she tries. **You'll always be my priority**." and when he said that I was immediately comforted.

"Here're your orders." The waitress gave us the food and coffee to Tsukimori and nonetheless, she did write her number on the tissue. _How annoying._

"Tsukimori-kun, you still remember my promise right ?" I smiled at him, completely forgetting about the annoying waitress. He nodded and his eyes widened.

"I do, why ?" he said in an extremely curious tone.

"Nothing, I'll probably tell you some other time. But **I will go after you**." I giggled. "So, just go and fufill your dreams, in the meantime, we can always give each other letters right ? Email or phone calls."

He didn't answer.

"Y'know, we're not really that far away as you think we are." I smiled. "We're really just a second away, right ?"

He nodded, "Indeed we are. I'll be calling you too."

"Okay then, let's eat !"

* * * * *

Before we left, Tsukimori-kun called the waitress and gave her the crumpled tissue with her number wirtten and said, "This is useless, if you would like to talk to me next time, stop doing such stupid means. And as you can see, I have someone with me now so next time, pick someone who's alone." He said in his usual harsh tone.

He took my hand and led me out to his car. This time, I didn't know where we were going now.

"Tsukimori-kun, where're we going now ?"

"Hmm, you'll see." He said in an even tone. Not giving away any excitement or anger. He could really control himself.

It was too dark outside to see anything but lights from the lamp post. Then I noticed, we were near the sea. You could see the ships and cruises swin across to the other side to another country. He parked the car in the center the park and he held my hand and walked to where we can see the view from here. It was beautiful, The moon just above the horizon ...

... and the hand holding mine close.

"It's beautiful isn't it ?" He smiled at me, I could only see part of his face from the light of the lamppost next to us. I smiled back.

"Yes, it is." I sighed. "I feel like I want to play the violin right now. It's so peaceful."

"I brought mine, would you like to borrow ?" He murmured. "I don't usually let other people borrow it, you can. I'll allow you."

I felt my chest getting all warm and fuzzy from everything that happened today and now he lets me borrow his beloved violin ?

"I would be honored." He shortly went back to the car and lent me his violin. It was so smooth and strudy. I placed it gently on my left shoulder and carefully handled the bow with my right hand and played the first note.

I played 'Canon in D major.' I always thought that piece was cute and lively. It was definitely how I felt right now. With the notes and melodies combining into such a high-pitched twist just makes me smile and I hoped that I could make Tsukimori smile too. I could feel goosebumps on my arms as I played this piece only for him.

He clapped his hands too, smiling in such a way that I'm sure nobody has seen him smile before. It was so ... indescribable. His blue eyes were soft, his eyebrows weren't stiff and **he even had dimples** ! Kawaiii !

I gave him back his violin and he put it back in it's case. "That was beautful, your playing. Hino."

"You should really continue to play, I would, in my opinion, want you to be discovered and to be able to shine on your own. You can be strong by yourself. But always remember ..."

He took my hand again but this time close to his heart.

"I will always be thinking of you, no matter how far away we are. No matter how long it'll take us to meet. I'll always be thinking of you."

I nodded, gripping his hand too. "I won't lose hope."

"You won't, I know you won't."

"I'll always be thinking of you too ..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Len's POV**

I drove her back to her home and parked it quietly on the street.

"Well, goodnight Hino-san."

She smiled back at me, I would never get tired of that smile. "Thank you again, and goodnight too, Tsukimori-kun."

She opened her door but I caught her wrist, she sat back again. "Is something the matter ?"

I looked down, embarrased. "You can call me Len, if you want."

She was silent for awhile. "Yeah."

I looked up at her, "Pardon me ?"

"Yes, I will." She then leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter four; Surprise !

* * * * *

**Author's note**

I think that's like, the best dream date I could imagine happen to Hino and Len on their first date.

I think it's pretty okay, do you ? /:) I'd like your opinions, because well, in the next chapters ... you never know.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Len's POV**

I woke up, it was 7 o' clock in the morning. There was a little bit of sunshine because of the snow, the weather seemed to absorb my mood.

I was both happy and confused.

I didn't know what just happened last night but what I do know is that I'll never forget it. Especially Hino's words ; _I'll be going after you._

I placed my hand on my forehead and the scene struck back to me. How Hino's warm lips kissed my forehead ...

I shook my head and got off the bed. I shoulder probably give her something back ... at least something for her to remember too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

It was Sunday and I decided to work today. Of course, I needed a summer job not only to earn money by myself but also for my violin lessons and a few things I'd need to keep my violin working. I've been paying extra attention to my violin now because it's something I really can't live without.

While I was organizing the song books on the shelves, my mind was rolling through all the things that happened last night.

Why did I plant a kiss on his forehead again ? I don't feel anything that special do I ? ... And he let me all him Len too.

Ugh ! What's happening to me ?! This is so sick ! W-why would I think such a thing ! Wha-

I felt the ladder shake and move backward, "Whaaaaaa !" then I pushed myself forward and fortunately, I was saved. "Whew ...." But a book fell odwn on the ground, I didn't hear a thud but someone saying "Ouch !"

It was Etou down who was hit with a book. I immediately climbed down the ladder (carefully) to help him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, here, I've got cold water to treat it."

He nodded and said ,"Thank you." and placed the cold bottle of water against the bump. "Tch !" he hissed from the pain.

"I'm sorry ! Sorry ! Sorry !" I said, panicking. He chuckled, waving me down.

"It's okay, Hino-chan. I'll be alright ... how's your violin playing ?"

I frowned, "Does everyone have to ask me about that ?" I said, while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

He shrugged and winced again from the pain, "Well, you are improving. You're almost at my level."

I shrugged too, unsure. "Maybe, but I've still got a lot of pieces to practice. I've been borrowing a few song books from this shop too."

He nodded, "Ahh, I see. Well, I visited cause I hoped you were practicing by that room as usual. But I guess I'm too early."

I laughed, "Yes you are. Maybe this Tuesday, I might be working again." I winked at him and he stared back at me, his eyes wide. "Uh, something wrong ?" I took the towel off his forehead. He shook his head, "Uh, nothing. Head rush."

"Okay, hey, go to the clinic. Kay ? There's one across the corner." I said but he chuckled, "I won't need it. You treated me already anyway."

He waved and I got back to my job.

* * * * * *

My three-hour parttime job was done and I decided to go to the park to practice since Seiso Academy is off-limits now cause of winter.

I headed again to the same spot, near the fountain, and opened my violin case and took my violin out. I decided to play some Tchaikovsky this time, last time was some Beethoven. Playing the violin never seemed tiring, I would only stop when my shoulder pain would restrain me from playing any further, then tomorrow is a new day to play some more and to get cramps later on. Not that it mattered to me.

"_Twick !_" I heard something behind me, a person was watching me.

I giggled, "Aoi-kun, please tell me next time when you're watching. It's embarrasing !"

He emerged from the shadows. It was a bit dark cause of winter. He smiled and loosened his scarf, "That was some beautiful playing as always, Hino-san. Beautiful, you're improving more and more each day. No matter what ! If only I can improve as fast as you, I'd have no problem with my violin lessons by now." He chuckled and I mock punched him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not !" I packed up my violin. "My violin's just been in the correct tuning." I shrugged and headed home, he followed me.

"I've got great hearing skills and I can know which is amazing from amateur, you are definitely amazing." He winked, I shook my head in denial.

"Enough flattery, I could help tutor you though." He shook his head.

"It's okay, I'll have plenty of time for that in the future."

"Okay well, tell my anytime if you want. I've got to head home, this snow is started to freeze the hell out of me. Bye !" I waved and ran.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Len's POV**

I decided to take a wake around the park square for some fresh air. I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Tsuchiura.

"Oh, Tsuchiura, what brings you here ?" I folded my arms across my chest. He raised an eyebrow and fixed his scarf.

"I was going to ask the same thing to you, what're you doing around here ? I thought you would usually spend _all_ your precious time with your violin ?" He chuckled, obviously trying to amuse himself by making fun of me.

I scowled, "I would happen to also give some time to be _alone_ and not picked on with _worthless words_, Tsuchiura."

He chuckled again and waved his hand side-to-side to surrender, "I'm kidding, can't you take a joke ?"

I glared at him and didn't answer.

"Okay, okay. Oh, by the way, have you heard from Hino ?"

"She's been spending time practicing and working parttime in a shop, why ?"

"Well, I've heard a rumor you guys went on a date ..." He turned serious now. My face didn't give anything away.

"I asked her if she could take a walk with me, is something wrong with that ?"

He just shrugged, "It seems okay if it's okay with Hino," He paused, "But Tsukimori, I won't lose to you." he winked and patted my shoulder, I shook it off. He sighed and turned away, "Still gonna be like that when you come back, Tsukimori ? Hino won't probably like you anymore if you keep that grouchy attitude of yours. Tsk tsk." He whistled and walked away. I glared at him.

_'Hino won't probably like you anymore if you keep that grouchy attitude of yours.'_

I sighed, Hino's still being kind to me even though I've been cold to her, so it doesn't matter right ?

I felt a snowflake land on my hand, it was cold but when it faded, it left a warm spot on my palm. Am I like that to Hino ? That no matter how cold I am to her, I have a warm spot in her heart ?

_'Tsukimori, I won't lose to you.'_

"I won't lose to you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter five; Promise

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Just a little update !

Enjoy !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

All of us were called to go to Seiso Academy for the incoming Christmas concert which was supposed to help promote our school.

6 of us will play one piece while Tsukimori-kun will have his own solo. But then, the new chairman, Kira-sensei said that he would introduce a new member for the concert. A blonde teen went inside the music room, I immediately recognized him.

**Kaji Aoi**.

"He will be an addition to the concert but he won't be making a solo." then Kira-sensei stared at me, "You, red girl, what is your name again ?"

I kind of cringed from my little nickname, _redgirl,_ I composed myself. "Hino, Hino Kahoko."

"Hino, you will be having a duet with Kaji." Kaji soon met my eyes and smiled widely. I gave him a shy smile, "Am I clear ?"

I nodded, "Yes, sensei."

"That's all the adjustments now, you're dismissed." he patted Tsukimori's shoulder, "I will be looking forward to your performance."

Then Kaji walked up to me, his smile still on his face. "Hino-san ! I am so honored to be having a duet with you, please take good care of me." he bowed down and I felt a little awkward. I blushed and waved my hands from side-to-side, "K-kaji-san ! Please don't bow !" I pushed him to stand up straight, he chuckled. I poked him on the ribs with my elbow, "I guess I will be tutoring you after all." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Hihara patted my head and said, "Kaho-chan~, want to come with us to the cake shop ?" he asked and I patted my stomach. I was a bit hungry.

"Mhm, sure. I would want some snacks for my mother and sister too anyway." Then I noticed Tsukimori-kun putting on his scarf. "Tsukimori-kun ! Want to come with us ?"

He caught my gaze, his eyes a bit soft than usual, and sighed. "I guess I have no choice." then he walked closer to me. I huffed air in my cheeks, annoyed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean ?" I folded my arms infront of my chest. He shook his head.

"I already said I'd go so I'll go." "You're confusing, Tsukimori-kun." I said. Then his golden eyes looked closer at me, _"I thought you would call me Len from now on."_ he whispered.

"I-I ..." I forgot all about that, _how could I ?!_ "Maybe not now."

Then he walked ahead of me and turned around and said, "You're the one who's confusing, Hino-san."

I sighed, how could I be so heartless ?

_**Cake shop;**_

Everyone ordered their cake and waited inside, it was incredibly cold outside from all the snow that we almost had a snow fight on the way.

Then when our orders arrived, I got my favorite flavored cake with some hot tea to warm myself. I took off my coa and loosened my scarf and indulged. "Mhmmm, so good ! Amazing !" I exclaimed as I took another scoop. I saw Fuyumi-chan's cake and it looked good too, "Fuyumi-chan, your cake looks good too. Don't let it go to waste ! Taste it ! Tea also seems to be a good drink with it." Fuyumi smiled and took a scoop, she swallowed before answering, "It is very sweet indeed, Hino-sempai. Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Oh, it's nothing." I smiled. Hihara joined us with his cupcake too, "Kaho-chan ! Fuyumi-san ! How's your cakes ?" Then he saw mine and his eyes widened, "Oh ! Amazing ! Kaho-chan, your cake looks so delicious, I should've ordered that too."

I sliced a piece then placed it on Hihara's plate, "There, you could have a taste. You owe me though," I giggled. Hihara blushed and took a scoop, "Mhmm, it is delicious !" I smiled at him.

_**Later;**_

Everyone went their seperate ways and I headed back home with some cake and goodies. I bet my mother would like these since my family is really into sweets.

Then Kaji caught up with me, "Hino-san, what piece will we be playing on the duet ?"

I shrugged and huffed into my scarf, "I don't know yet."

Kaji looked closer at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I would've refused him but I could'nt move right now. I felt a little warmer too, "T-t-t-thanks, Kaji-kun."

He leaned on my shoulder, "It's okay."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV;**

Somewhere behind Hino and Kaji's direction. Len just watched as the two teens headed home.

Len tightened his scarf and headed the opposite way. He just wanted to go home too, except he wanted to be in the shos of Kaji.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

I got back to my parttime job and went back to organizing song books. Except I wasn't on a ladder this time, thank God.

I heard the door open and the chimes ringing. I turned around and said, "Hello, may I help you-," It was Kaji-kun. "Kaji-kun, what're you doing here ?"

He just smiled and got inside the counter with me, "Here to help you, It'll be easier so just tell me what to do."

"Uhm, okay." I gave him a few song books, "Here, there are labels arranged alphabetically and you have to put where the song books that started with that letter and just organize them. Then later we'll be polishing the instruments, dusting the pianos ..." Then I noticed this one song book, I thought this'll probably be a good song for the duet. "Hey, Kaji-kun ..."

He looked at what I was holding, "Oh, Hino-san, you have great taste, this would be a good song to play for the concert ! You truly are amazing ! Can we borrow it ?"

I shrugged, I kind of wanted to buy it. "I should probably buy it," then I saw the price label on the back and my heart sunk down, "Oh, too bad."

Kaji looked at the price label and didn't seem to panic. "I'll buy it for you."

"Eeeeeeh ?! No, Kaji-san, Nooo !" I took the song book away from him and hid it. He laughed, "It's no big deal, Hino-san. If you don't want it then I'll keep it for myself." He chuckled and got the song book back.

I sighed, "If you say so." Then we spent the rest of my 3 hour parttime job and it was time I practiced in the soundproof room.

"Kaji-kun, excuse me, I'll just be in the practice room. Would you like to practice the piece with me now ? So that we'll be ready ?"

He nodded happily and took off his viola from it's case and got into position. I got my violin too and looked intently to the song piece.

What we will be playing is a Mozart Duo for violin and viola in G major. I played my part quite well and so did Kaji.

We spent the next two hours practicing and we've done well for a good start. Now it was time to go home;

"That was amazing !" I said, drinking water. I was exhausted but it was worth it. Kaji smiled.

"I absolutely agree, though I wished I could play the violin again." He looked at me and I felt my cheeks burn.

I heard the practice room door open, "Hino-san ! I've come to watch ..." I turned around and it was Etou. He glanced at Kaji and his eyes narrowed a bit. Kaji instantly stood up and got his viola case. "I've got to go, Hino, thanks so much for today." He patted my shoulder and left. "B-bye Kaji."

And he left us silent. "Uhm, Etou, I'm kind of finished. I'm really sorry." I looked down, embarrased. He patted my head, "S'okay, I don't mind. But may I ask a question ? What's Kaji doing with you here ?"

"We're performing a duet for the concert next tuesday. We're practicing together." I closed my violin case and put on my coat. Etou nodded.

"I see, the concert, I'll be watching it. It's 6 days from now, huh ?" I nodded. I was quite happy he's going to watch.

"Well, I'm really glad you're watching. I've got to go, bye Etou !" I headed out the door and saw the snow falling from the dark sky.

I exhaled and cold air released from my lips, I also knew that after the concert, Tsukimori-kun would be leaving.

Everything was just so fast, I'd hoped that it would just stop.

Just slow down.


	6. Chapter 6

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter five; Promise

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Just a little update !

Enjoy !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

Today was thursday and I had no work today. Thankfully, I could sleep a little bit longer today ...

"Kaho ! Wake up !" My mother said and got in my room, she threw my blanket away causing me to shiver because of the cold air.

"Maa, I have no work today ! It's my day-off, leave me aloone." I groaned.

"But someone has come to see you ! One of those boys from your musical concert coming up this Christmas ..."

Just then I remembered promising to practice with Kaji today ... but not so early. "Ugh, fine. I'll be right there."

I got dressed and brought my violin case and went quickly down the stairs of my home. I opened the front door and ...

"Eeeeeh ?! Tsukimori-kun ?! W-w-w-what're you doing here ?" I said, startled to see his gold eyes looking down quite bored at me.

"I would like to show you something. Is that okay ?" Tsukimori said, his tone not his usual, and he looked down as if embarrassed.

I moved my hand to his face but pulled away quickly, "T-Tsukimori-kun, it's fine. I'm really glad we'll be able to spend sometime before ..." I shook my head, changing the subject. "Kaji is not supposed to meet me till 4 o' clock anyway and it's quite early."

"Well, then let's get on our way. Let's not waste any precious time left." He said that last sentence a little bit lower but I heard it anyway.

_**Tsukimori's house;**_

I didn't expect to be in his house, it's been awhile since I've been here. It looked like the same elegant huge house I've seen before except it just kind of looked _bigger._

"What did you want to show me, Tsukimori-kun ?" I said, taking my coat and scarf off and placed it neatly on a chair. Tsukimori shrugged off his coat and his tight long sleeved shirt fit him almost perfectly, making him look like a model. My eyes widened in interest.

Tsukimori looked back at me, meeting my awed gaze. "Hino ?" I immediately shook my head, _stupid stupid._ He cleared his throat and got his violin that was placed on his open violin case. "I would just want to practice with you regarding the concert. I do know you're doing a duet but ..." He didn't seem to find the correct words, rare for him. "I know this is a selfish thing, asking you to come with me out of nowhere ..."

"It's okay, Tsukimori-kun. I completely understand." I got my violin too, "Do you know what we're playing ?" I said while tuning my violin.

He shurgged, "No, I haven't heard anything. Tell me then."

"We're playing a Mozart Duet in G major." I said, smiling a bit. "Kaji and I did quite well for the first try." I said, while absently stroking my violin.

I didn't notice that we were silent after awhile. Until I met his gaze at me, did I notice that I gave away too much.

"Uh, Tsukimori-kun, what're you playing for the concert ? You know, your solo ?"I said, changing the subject.

He cleared his throat, "Sarasate Tarantella. I think it's time I played something more challenging for me, I've already been practicing most of my time for the piece." He paused, looking at me. "Would you like to hear me?"

I nodded, "Sure."

He positioned himself and played the introduction soothingly. Then when the second half came, he stroked the notes effortlessly. My mouth opened in awe at his skill. I wouldn't even be able to reach such a level in years ...

But I still have to work hard.

Then Tsukimori ended with a brilliant note. I clapped my hands loudly and laughed. "Tsukimori-kun ! That was so amazing !" I rushed to him and held his hand. I instantly stopped, realizing what I've just done. Afraid he might refuse me, I pulled away.

But he gripped my hand back again, not letting go.

"Why did you pull away ?" He said, his tone was so different. My heart pounded harder and harder, I could hardly breathe.

I looked up at him, I gasped. His eyebrows pulled together and his gold eyes soft. His face formed a sad expression I've never seen him make before. It looked as if I'd hurt him far more than anyone else have hurt him. I had the urge to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

I raised my free hand and hesitantly cupped it on his left cheek but I pulled away and instead patted his shoulder and pulled away my other hand. "I'm sorry I startled you. I-I didn't mean to ..." I blushed, trying to say his name. "Len."

I stood there with my arms on my sides, my head down. I just wanted to run to the other side of the world right now.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for. Or to forgive for that manner." Len said in his usual cold tone this time, I felt relieved.

I looked up at him now and his face was blank. Not angry or sad. "I'll leave now, goodbye Tsukimori-kun." I turned for the door and left his house, but stole one glance over my shoulder and I saw him staring at me from his window.

"Hino," He called my name one last time. I turned around and faced him, "Mhm ?"

"Would you care to go with me again tomorrow ? Maybe, after your practice so I won't be a burden ?"

My chest kind of felt when he thought he would be a burden to me, he's so masochistic. I shook my head in appreciation, "Tsukimori-kun, It's fine. You'll never be a burden to me, or anybody for that matter." We stared at each other with smiles on our faces. "I'll be there."

_**Park Square;**_

I waited on the bench where I promised I'd meet Kaji, he was on his way.

It kind of startled me too when I called him 'Len.' I didn't expect that at all. I shivered in my coat and a sudden hug startled me.

"Ah ! Kaji-kun ! I ... didn't expect you there." I looked down and he released me.

"Did I startle you ? I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay, shall we go ?"

He nodded and I got up to his side. "Let's practice."

While we were walking around, Kaji opened up a conversation. "Hino-san, I'm just curious though, not saying anything, but, are you dating Tsukimori ?"

That caught me. "Eh ? Uh, no. We've just been seeing a lot these days." I held my scarf tighter for some support, "I don't even know if we're called that way."

"I think you two would make a great couple." He smiled at me, "Though I am kind of envious of Tsukimori."

"Excuse me ?" I said, I didn't hear the last thing he said over the wind. He just shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter Six; Declaration

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Okay, since this fanfic is kind going nowhere, I decided to make it running a bit, y'know ? Am I boring ?

I promise to make this fanfic more interesting.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

I started the day early with Mio, Nao, Amo and Fuyumi by hanging out in the mall. The snow had lessened and the sun had shown up a bit now.

I could feel some warmth and I wore something more light than the usual heavy warm clothing we had to wear for winter. I could feel the Christmas spirit but then again, I felt something's missing. Like, I had to accomplish something. But, what could it be ? Could it be the concert ? That, I'd have to make it my best ? Or to give my friends their presents ? Or ... to-

My thoughts were interrupted when Amo took a picture of me, the flash blinded me. "Amo-san, why do you always have to take pictures out of nowhere ?" I groaned, rubbing my dizzy eyes.

"Oh, well, it's for the memories." She glanced at her camera and frowned. "This isn't such a good shot of you, Hmm ..."

I blinked twice and rubbed my eyes again, "Next time, ask me pleaaase." I blinked again and my eyesight was a tad bit blurry. Damn flash.

Mio went beside with shopping bags on her right arm. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders to support me, "Aw, Amo-san. Why don't you give some water for Hino ?" she giggled and I shook my head. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I sighed. "You can take a picture now."

Amo-san cheered and quickly positioned her SLR. "Okay, one ... two ... three !" We smiled for the camera. Amou-san gave a thumbs-up and glanced at her SLR to check. "Beautiful ! You guys could be models with this ! I'll post this in the paper when school begins," She raised her hand as if imagining the school paper headline, "**School returns; what have Seiso Academy students been doing during Christmas !** And I'll post a picture of you guys ! You guys will look so good on paper."

Mio giggled and I blushed, '_Me ? On the school paper ? Nooo !'_ "Amo-san ! You don't have to post me !"

Amo-san patted my shoulder, "Calm down ! I'm jsut kidding. I'll paste in in my scrapbook, now come on ! Let's get someone to take a picture of all of us." She dragged all of us and asked the security guard to take our picture. We smiled and the camera flashed.

Then Amo-san bumped into Tsuchiura and Yunoki-senpai. They were looking for presents they were going to get their parents and relatives and friends this Christmas. We spent most of the day shopping for presents and I waved them goodbye cause it was time to practice with Kaji.

_Kaji Aoi's POV_

I saw Hino with her friends and Fuyumi-san. I waved at her and smiled, she saw me and waved back and walked towards me.

"Hino-san !" I saw what she was wearing and she looked simple but decent. "You look cute, Hino-chan." I laughed. She rolled her eyes;

"Geh ! Kaji, pleaaase, let's go practice." She scratched her head and blushed but I obediently followed her and we went to practice.

**(Three hours later,)**

"Okay, ow, ow owww. My shoulder hurts, I think that's enough Kaji." She laughed, massaging her shoulder. "I think I've got a cramp."

I took something out of my bag, a cold bag of ice. "I was prepared for anything, since we're preparing so much for this, I knew we'd need something like this." I lent her the bag. "Here, you can use it. I'm fine." She took it and placed it on her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Much better."

Hino yawned and stood up, "I've got to go, I'm supposed to meet someone tonight." She gave me back my bag of ice and stretched her arms. "Thank you again for all your hard work and help, Kaji-kun. I really appreciate it." She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help smiling back. She was different, different from ... all the other people. But ... a good kind of different.

"Hino-san, will you do me a favor ?" I said as I walked towards her. She looked up at me and nodded, "Sure, anything. I do owe you." She gave me another smile. I chuckled, "Maybe, someday, can your gift for me this Christmas ..." Hino raised an eyebrow. "... could you play a song for me ? **Only for me**?"

Hino's eyes widened and stepped back a bit. "O-of course, Kaji-kun. If that's what you want then I'll be glad to play for you."

"Thank you." I murmured and hugged her, she jumped a bit. I pulled her closer into a tight hug. "... Kaji-kun ...Can't ...breathe !" She struggled to pull away. Someone cleared their throat from behind us.

It was Tsukimori-kun. His arms were folded and his narrowed eyes stared at the both of us. Hino pulled away from me and ran to him. She bowed down, "I-I'm sorry Kaji-kun. Good bye." Then Tsukimori walked away ahead of Hino and I couldn't help but glare at how he treated her.

**Hino's POV**

Tsukimori walked ahead of me, annoyed. I was so embarrassed to let him see me in that state. No, I don't think he's annoyed, I think he's mad.

"T-Tsukimori-kun ! I'm sorry !" He was walking fast, as if avoiding me. "W-wait ! Please listen to me !" I said between gasps.

"You've got nothing to explain to me, nor would I believe it. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place," He stopped and turned around to completely face me with his hate-filled eyes. I felt a deep stab of pain on my chest, I've never seen him so angry before. But then he took a deep breath and clenched his fists. I didn't know what to say ...

"Forget about tonight, just go home, Hino." He massaged his temples and took another deep breath. "Leave me alone."

And yet the stab I felt went deeper, causing my knees to wobble. I don't it to end like this, I at least wanted to spend some more time with him, before he goes ... before he leaves for good.

But if this is what he wants then I'll give it to him. Anything, I'd give it to him.

"I just wanted to know you more ... I thought things were going well between us." I felt tears coming out of my eyes, my hands balled up into fists and I lowered my head. "I don't want you to leave holding a grudge against me," I paused, finding the right words. "But if this is what you want. Then I'll give it to you."

"I won't bother going after you anymore." I added. I turned and ran away in despair.

----

**Len's POV**

I felt disappointed with myself. What have I done ? And the words she just said, I wanted that to happen to and I just let it fly out of my reach.

When I could've at least kept some memories of her, now I've blown the chance away with my disgusting attitude. I've been blinded by jealousy.

I punched my fist to the wall beside me and for once ... I didn't care if I would lose control of my fingers. Not now that I've lost a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter Eight; Ignorance and Acceptance

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Update !

*Hey guys, Sorry but I made a mistake ... in the earlier chapters. It's really supposed to be winter not **summer.** Kay? k. Thanks !

**And another one, the last chapter is supposed to be chapter seven, sorry for the typos :(

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

I felt terrible the next morning. I kept having flashbacks of last night and the angry look on Tsukimori's face was just hearbreaking.

How could I get close to him without hurting him so much, to the extent of leaving him bear a grudge at me when he leaves. I would not bear to let it end like this. I mean, who knows? Six year later or more, when we finally meet again he'll still have those cold eyes staring at the core of my soul.

I shivered. No no _no._ I groaned and jumped out of bed; I dragged my feet down the stairs into the dining room. I ate my cereal and finished my glass of water in one gulp.

_I should apologize to him, there's no excuse. But I do wonder what would have made him so mad at me. Was it that hug? _Then I remembered our last meeting, or date I suppose.

_"You'll always me priority."_ and the other one, _"I will always be thinking of you, no matter how far away we are. No matter how long it'll take us to meet. I'll always be thinking of you."_

My hand flew to my throat, realizing what he just said. Could it have been a confession? That night, I wasn't exactly myself, or I have been myself all along, I was truly revealing my feelings for him too. As he did that night. I dropped my head on my arms folded on the table and sobbed. I've been so blind and dense, I'll probably the most stupid person to not have seen that all this time. I wiped my tears, it won't end this way.

And yet, I didn't have the guts to go out of the house today. Kanazawa-sensei called all of us via text message to go meet up in Seiso Academy again to practice together as a group this time. Since I've been spending most of my time practicing my piece of the concert with my group including my duet with Kaji, my schedule's been pretty tight even during Christmas break. But beyond my will to stay, I dragged myself to walk again to school. And then again, like deja vu, Tsukimori's car passed by me. But this time, the car wasn't stopping and there was no blue-haired violinist out to help me. Not now.

I dropped my head to face the ground the entire walk, and finally I arrived. The gloomy weather didn't help me cheer up either, this was just getting worse and worse.

I opened the music door and entered and I was instantly greeted by Tsuchiura, "Hino! Nice to see you again." He patted my hair and smiled. I gave my best effort to smile back at him, at least my glum mood was easily hidden by a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Tsuchiura. How's your Christmas break lately? I haven't even started with shopping for presents." I said, scratching my head to start a conversation. Tsuchiura sighed, "I need to make funds for myself, I still need to buy a few more." I laughed, except it sounded a little off. Everyone looked at me for a second, (except you know who.) "Oops, sorry." Tsuchiura raised an eyebrow, "Hino ... is something wrong? You seem a little down today." I looked at him, surprised he noticed. And I even tried so hard not to show it. "Huh? Who? Me? Oh, noo." I sighed, "I'm just a little worried about Christmas, it's so close and I haven't even prepared for it yet." We were a bit silent after, everything around us was filled with murmured chatters. "Hino," Tsuchiura placed his hand on my head and smiled, "You do know I'm here. You can tell me anything," I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted. "And I also happen to know it's not about Christmas, but something a little _later_ than that."

He caught me red-handed.

I coughed and laughed, "Ahaha, you're so funny Tsuchiura! Oh, well, I guess we need to practice! See you!" I smiled one last time and it faded right away the second I walked away from him and headed to our seats.

"Since the concert is only two days away. I'd like to hear all of your performances one by one, in order. Today is the 20th and this is the only time I can make adjustments and you better listen or else it will be your loss." Kira-sensei said, his voice meaning everything. "Begin."

Shimizu, Fuyumi, Tsuchiura, Hihara and I went infront and postioned ourselves for our performance. One ... two ... three,

Little by little our instruments played together in harmony, the music distracted me from all my worries right away. Playing the violin is so refreshing that you feel light enough to fly. I felt my hands and arms move to the melody of the song piece gracefully. My skills have been improving and the sounds I've produced are much better than before. I've been so proud of my progress, I couldn't help practicing a bit more. I've been getting praises but I knew I needed a lot more work. And with the last half of the piece coming to an end, I stroked the last note and ended well.

The audience clapped and Kira nodded in agreement, "Well done. I know it's a little bit crowded in here but in the real stage of our venue, the stage will be big enough to give you your spaces, so when it's the real deal ,move away from each other."

Next was the top three winner's performances. Yunoki, Tsuchiura's and Tsukimori's performances were beautiful. Then came my duet with Kaji, I took a deep breath before walking in front and positioned myself again. I caught a glance from Tsukimori but like before, his face was blank.

'Mozart duet in G major.' This is the second to the last performance of the concert and this is one of the highlights. I might as well do my best to surprise the audience. I nodded at Kaji and closed my eyes, strung the first note and played.

I felt the violin's sounds from my fingertips fade into the atmosphere, creating a calming emotion to wash over the audience. I opened my eyes a bit and peeked, most of the people listening had their eyes closed. Fuyumi-chan's, Shimizu's and Kanazawa-sensei's. I glanced at Kaji and he winked at me. Once again, my fingers moved gracefully over the strings and the second half came. Kaji made a little mistake in the middle but got right back on. Then my body started to swing with the melody and I strung my bow to the last string and were praised by applauses.

I smiled brightly at Kaji and he looked so relieved to have finished the entire piece, we highfived. "You were amazing! I am so proud of you!" Kaji blushed, "You're the one who's supposed to be praised, Hino. Because of your hard work and perserverance, I'd never would have gotten this far." he bowed at me and I panicked, "Eh? Kaji-kun! D-don't bow!" He laughed and I mocked punched his arm. Among all of the laughter we had, I couldn't help but notice Tsukimori's blank gaze at me.

At the end of the meeting, Tsukimori walked out of the room. I got my bag and wore my coat right away and tired to keep up with him. He was already near the school gate while I was going down the stairs. "Tsukimori-kun ! Tsukimori-kun!" I called out his name as I rushed to keep up with him, all I could see through my blurry eyesight was his back facing me, he was ignoring me. I fell on my knees, wiped my tears and picked myself up again. _I still have six days._

**Mall;**

Mio and Nao helped come shop with me for a dress for the concert, Fuyumi was busy practicing and Amo-san was booked. I was relieved to be with my two best friends who I knew would always with me through it all. And since when they were my best friends and they knew me the best, the instantly knew how my mood was.

"Hino-chan, don't worry, with this shopping spree you'll be cheered up in no time." Mio smiled and wrapped her arm around mine and dragged me to the nearest store. We tried some beautiful dressed but we still haven't found the right one. While we were fitting, I was beginning to be worried. "Look, it's not about I'll be cheered up when I buy a new dress. It's ..." Mio and Nao stared at me, waiting. "Tsukimori-kun."

"I thought you were at good terms with him, Kaho-chan? Did something happen?"

"He saw me and Kaji-kun hugging after we practiced our duet, h-he seemed so mad at me and I didn't know why. My emotions took over me and I completely went berserk and blamed him. I shouldn't have, he didn't do anything. It was my fault-"

Nao interrupted me, "Look, Kaho, I think you are wrong for blaming him but you're just a little bit dense, y'know." She shurgged, not trying to offend me.

I nodded, "I know, I have been. And I was so _stupid_ for not noticing. Remember the 'date' we had one night? Well, he told me that he'd be thinking of me the entire time we're seperated, no matter how far or long it'll take us, he'd be thinking about me." I paused, remembering the exact words and his voice too, Mio and Nao sighed.

"You should answer him back, Kaho." Nao said, "Yeah, but I'm sure you can do it, Kaho-chan. You can do anything." Mio agreed. I nodded and hugged them, "Thank you." and the day ended like always. But this time, I have hope inside me.

**December 25th, the _concert_;**

I took a deep breath and straightened my dress and fixed my hair. Tsuchiura patted my shoulder gently, his eyes widened an inch and smiled, "You look ... cute, Hino." I blushed and lowered my head. "Thanks."

The dress I bought was floral white, strapless; gold designs and white ruffles dropping at the end of the dress. I wore a simple gold necklace and pearl earrings and white heels to match. Simple yet elegant, my mother said.

Yunoki looked dashing in a white suit and purple tie, He smiled gently at me. "Hino, you look amazing as always." My eyes widened, though I wasn't so sure if that was a joke or a complete honest compliment. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Yunoki chuckled and leaned to whisper at my ear, "Do you want it to be?" He pulled away to tuck a strand of hair away from my eyes. "Good luck, Kahoko." I blushed at the sudden call of my name. Tsuchiura looked decent and huge in his green and black suit. His hair completely loose but it suited him perfectly. Hihara sempai wore a sleeveless suit with a green tie and his hair again loose. Shimizu looked cute in his white suit with gold tie and Fuyumi-chan looked elegant in a blue dress with puffed sleeves. Kaji wore a simple black tuxedo with his usual smile on his face. I saved the best for last;

Tsukimori looked the same cold but perfect looking gentleman he was. (Not so sure if he is a gentleman.) He wore a black suit with a blue tie. His violin in hand, he just practiced again in the men's dressing room awhile ago. I felt the same way he did, nervous. I'll talk to him in the end of the concert. But for now, I needed to calm myself. I found myself next to the huge Christmas tree somewhere in the venue, I sat on the bench and took deep breaths. It was so cold even, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around.

"Tsukimori-kun," I said, breathless. His gold eyes looked a little strained. I stood up and bowed in front of him, "Gomen! What I did was wrong, I have no right to blame you. Even though I didn't know the exact reason why you were mad at me, my feelings took over me and I falsely accused you of nothing. I am to blame-"

"Hino, don't say such useless words." He said. I looked up at him and his face was a little softer now. "I'm sorry too ... for suddenly being angry. I jumped to conclusions, anyways." He shrugged, "There isn't anything to forgive for." He looked away, I've never seen him apologize before. He'd usually blame his actions to someone else but this was completely different.

"Hino, is it okay to see you after the concert?" He asked me, I nodded at once. "Y-yes, Tsukimori-kun! Of course!"

"Well then go back inside, you're wearing such a thin outfit and it's so cold out here. Go now!" I nodded and walked quickly backstage.

**(_Ladies and Gentlemen, please seat down for in a few minutes the concert shall begin. Please remain silent during every performance and you may only applause after each performance, we also prohibit any photography at all times. Thank you_.)**

** "_For our first performance, Students from Seiso Academy shall perform. The following students are; Shimizu Keiichi, Fuyumi Shoko, Hihara Kazuki, Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Hino Kahoko_."**

As our names were called one by one, we walked unto the stage presently and formed a line, bowed down to the audience and got into our positions. We had seperated from each other to give each other space like how Kira-sensei had mentioned. We nodded at one another and ...

... played.

Our instruments, in one second, had performed beautiful sounds all in harmony. The sounds produced from our instruments tangled into each other like a well mixed song. I could see the audience gaze in wonder and appreciation at our performance and I felt relieved at once. My fingers played gracefully and ended right on cue. We bowed down and exited in a formal manner.

"Amazing ! Well done, you guys." Kanazawa-sensei said, clapping as loud as the audience did. We all exhaled in relief and Yunoki-sempai stood at the corner of the stage, waiting for his cue.

_**"For our second performance, The first finalist from the musical concours competition in Seiso Academy; Yunoki Azuma."**_

Yunoki bowed down before the audience and blew his flute, creating a echoing sound throughout the whole stage. A loud but light note filled the air with a calm atmosphere. I almost saw half of the audience look as if they were at peace. This concert was going well.

Then it was Tsuchiura's turn.

_**"For our third performance, The second finalist from the musical concours competition in Seiso Academy; Tsuchiura Ryotaro."**_

I patted his back, "Good luck !" I winked at him and he laughed lightly. He walked into the stage and did his finger exercises before his fingers got into place. He was going to play Chopin again, his favorite composer.

Then his fingers played a light, cheerful piece that I've never heard before. It sounded like a Chopin piece but he just took it to a different level. Even though his fingers were huge and looked like it was about to break the piano, he was still able to produce such heartwarming notes.

Then came my duet with Kaji.

**_"For our fourth performance, One of the contestants of the musical concours competition; Hino Kahoko and a regular gen ed student from Seiso Academy; Kaji Aoi."_**

Kaji stood beside me and walked beside me as we entered the stage, the light was brighter now and it was our turn to bow before the audience. I got into my position and Kaji, his. I nodded at him and strung the first note. I felt my whole body act up to the music that was playing through my fingertips. Kaji's playing was also quite well-skilled and it made me even more happier. We ended even much more better than our practices. I smiled brightly and Kaji bowed with me. The applause was harder and the audience stood up for us. I felt overwhelmed and started to tear.

"_Oh, my god_." I whispered, completely speechless. Still waving at the audience, "Congratulations, Hino." Kaji said and smiled when we headed back backstage. I felt so relieved to have done such a wonderful performance with Kaji. Kanazawa-sensei congratulated me.

Tsukimori cleared his throat, "Excuse me. You're in my way." I let him but then he stopped and turned around to face me, "Congratulations again, Hino. Kaji. Well done." Everyone was silent as he walked on stage.

"... _Weiiird._" Hihara mentioned. And all we could do was watch.

I watched closely as Tsukimori-kun got ready for his performance. Sarasate Tarantella was a difficult piece to play, a very difficult one.

I heard the first high note from Tsukimori's violin. It made me jump but it was still an elegant melody. His strokes and angles were perfect and were excecuted with great timing. I couldn't have seen something more beautiful than this. He seemed to be enjoying himself too.

"_I'll be going after you."_ I remembered what I had told him that afternoon.

I felt goosebumps on my arms and my hands roll into fists, The song was so overwhelming. It was affecting me deeply, emotionally. Not only me but the rest of the people who heard it. Tsukimori's hands moved and swung fast and high-paced like how it should be played with this piece.

... than in that momentarily incredible performance, it was over. The audience responded immediately with several appluases and cheers coming from the crowd. He deserved it, I smiled at him and he met my gaze.

He deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter Nine; Explanation

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Update, update,_ update._ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

It was the end of the concert and Kira-sensei was very proud of our performances, but with the look on his face we knew he expected more.

_'God, this guy almost reminds me of Tsukimori."_ I sighed, while fixing my stuff. We were all about to leave; _'It's time to talk to him.'_

Just when he was an inch away from me, "Tsukimori-" Ousaki-sensei interrupted. "I would like to invite all of you over to the music room to celebrate your wonderful performances. Congratulations to you all!" and everyone else cheered and followed sensei to Seiso Academy. I sulked, _'And I was so close.'_

I followed them and put my coat on, and did I noticed that Tsukimori was right beside me. He walked with me silently, I was eager to start a conversation. "So, Tsukimori-kun, have you prepared for Europe? I heard your leave is the day after tomorrow." He just nodded. "Oh, I see." I kept thinking for other ways to talk to him. "Europe will be fun, right? Meeting new people and seeing the wondeful sights there! Oh, you're so lucky." I giggled but it didn't seem to affect him. I gave up and looked the other way.

"I don't know if I should think of it as _fun._ But I guess I'm doing this for my own good."

"Why it should be fun. Isn't that what music's supposed to be?" I shrugged. "Music is anything but an obligation, in my opinion."

I glanced at him and I met his thoughtful gaze again, "Is that so?" I couldn't react for a moment.

"M-mhm." I nodded.

**Music room;**

The music room was filled with decorations and a table with desserts and drinks for all of us. I guess they really did want us to excel in that concert. I gimaced, "Hino, what's wrong?" asked Hihara-senpai. "If they prepared all this even before we'd performed, I'm not sure If I'm supposed to be happy or just ... I don't know. They really expected us to be excellent back there." Hihara laughed.

"Well, they couldn't help it. I mean, c'mon, we are good even if we don't try." He winked and laughed again. _'Silly Sempai.'_

_ "_And A toast, to a sucessful concert and to the growing popularity of this amazing school." Kira-sensei said and raised his glass as we all did and drank it all in one gulp. Ugh, wine. (I'm not a fan of alchohol.)

After awhile chatting with everyone, and even Amo-san was there to take pictures of all of us. Ousaki-sensei congratulated me with my duet with Kaji and I have talked with all my friends. Unexpectedly, Etou was there too with his cousin though they barely spoke but Etou was having a good time. I guess he and Kaji were on good terms too, good for them.

And then, after all the celebration, we had to clean up. (Of course, why would we leave the room all messed up?) And while the snow began to lessen, it became darker.

"Bye guys! See you next school year!" Kanazawa-sensei said then he patted Tsukimori's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Good luck again on your Europe trip, kid. I know you'll do your folks proud." Tsukimori only nodded, "Thank you, Sensei."

And with the flicker of the switch, all lights were off.

**Outside Seiso Academy;**

Just when I walked out of the school gate, "Hino!" someone called out my name. I couldn't see who cause of all the fog and it was very cold. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and placed another coat around me. I looked up and the fog lessened a bit and all I could see was the blue hair shining through the moonlight. "T-Tsukimori-kun? What're you doing?" I said, shivering inside the two coats I wore. Then did I notice that he took off his coat to put his on me. "Tsukimori! You're freezing!" I held the other coat and wrapped it around the two of us, our bodies closer this time. I could feel him shaking but he wasn't complaining at all. "Here, j-just hold the violin cases." I took his violin case while holding mine and my shoulder bag. Tsukimori was the one wrapped the coat around us.

We walked until we saw the fog lessen and we were back to the the same spot on our first date, in the middle of the park. It was much warmer here since there were a lot of trees and the snow had lessen. "That was very troublesome what you did, Hino." He wore his coat again and shook his head in disappointment. "And you didn't even wait for me, I told you I would talk to you at the end of the concert." He sighed but said anyway, "Are you okay?" I looked up at him in surprise, since when did he ask me this? "I-I'm okay, Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry."

"You always apologize."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"To listen."

"Okay, I'm listening." I twisted my body to face him entirely. Now we were face-to-face but his head was lowered a bit to stare at me. His hands rolled in to fists and he walked forward with that frustrated expression on his face. I walked backward, afraid of what he was going to do. He cornered my into a tree, my back pushed against the trunk and my knees wobbly. His hands on each side of my face and his face inches away from mine. I could feel his breath, he was just so close.

"Hino, I just wanted you to know that, ." His hands were fists again on the sides of my face. "Before, from the first time I met you, the only thing I knew about you was that you were my rival in the concours and nothing else. Not even an friend or a fellow musician, just a _rival._

But suddenly, as I started to ... I don't really know how to explain it, as I got to know you, I felt as if you changed my entire perspective in music, to my family and even you." He started to smile a bit, his eyes closed this time. He looked peaceful, "I knew that I wasn't supposed to act this way, you brought up things in me that I never knew I had. I never thought of anyone before but you ..." He opened his eyes to stare at me with his molding gold eyes. His stare at me intensed that I began to blush. "You make me angry to the point of wanting to murder someone, you made me appreciate the most unexpected things in life." ... "You were different from everybody, I don't even know how I got ... attracted to you. But your music has spoken to me in one way or another." He paused, smiling now. "Hino, I think my violin has found it's partner."

My hands flew up to my mouth, this was a confession. "L-Len ..." was all I could say. He leaned in closer, I closed my eyes.

"I-Is it okay for me to get closer to you ... without hurting you?" His right hand cupped my cheek now. "Do you know why I got so angry that night?" And in that one sentence, I saw the flashback of his angry expression. "Y-yes. You looked so angry, I didn't know what to do." I said, my voice barely loud. He looked at me with his soft eyes and he rested his head on my shoulder. His lips touching my neck.

"Because I got jealous."

He didn't pull away. I guess the reason why he rested his head on my shoulder was to hide his face. I think he was blushing. "Len ..."

"I'm sorry I'm going away." He pulled away to rest his forehead on mine, "But you mean as much as my music means to me, I dedicated myself to music long ago that I can't just give it away now. Nor Am I giving you up, you don't know how torn I was that I had no choice but to leave."

"That's why I want you to continue to pursue your violin skills so that while I'm still in Europe, you could fufill your promise."he added.

"I'll be going after you." I said once again, whispering the words.

"Exactly." He said before pulling my chin up and pressing his lips on mine. First it was a simple kiss then it became a little deeper. It was going on ... and on.

We pulled away and our breathing was ragged, after what seemed like hours we caught our breath again.

"_Durch Leiden Fruede_." He said in some other language. "It's German for Happiness that lies ahead of bitterness."

"I believe that is what awaits when I arrive in Europe, it'll all be worth it in the end." He added. I felt comforted at once.

"I believe that too." And we walked away. He got a taxi and we got inside.

Tsukimori held my hand the entire drive to my house. When we got there, he walked me to my front door. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Good night, Len."

"Take care, Kahoko." he whispered before going into the taxi again and leaving. I unlocked the door with my key and got upstairs to my room. I laid down on my bed, tears forming in my eyes.

"It'll all be worth it in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter Ten; Memory

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Update, update,_ **update**._

_*By the way, Kahoko celebrated her Christmas with her family right after her date with Len. I forgot to write about that bu whatever :))_

_Anyways , enjoy this !  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

I headed to the music shop today because unfortunately even though I was planning to spend the entire day with Len, I had to work.

I sighed and opened the door, "God, give me a miracle." I muttered to myself, and to my surprise when I entered, I saw Len leaning on the counter with a smirk of his face. I held the door knob for support, "L-Len? What're you doing here?"

Just then my manager, a woman who looks much younger than her actual age and is so kind, got out of the practice rooms and noticed that I've arrived. "Oh, Hino, I was about to call you this morning." I raised an eyebrow, "Why, manager? Is something the matter?" She just shook her head, "No, no. Hino, you should've told me you had a boyfriend. Tsukimori here asked me if you could take a day off. I don't mind, really, go ahead, he also seems to be an amazing violinist." She nodded at Len and Len gave back a small smile, "Thank you. Hino, shall we?" He lent me his hand and my heart started to flutter. I took his hand and thanked the manager, "Thank you so much, take care." before going out of the shop.

Len wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I could feel his warmth even through my hoodie. "Do you feel okay?" He whispered into my ear as he led me to his car. I nodded before we got inside the car, he turned on the heater a bit and I took off my hoodie. Len took off his scarf and held my hand. I was staring at the window and his face, I was eager to know where we were going. "That was really nice, what you did back there Len. I was about to call you but I guess you did it yourself." Len chuckled, I would have to get used to his new revealed personality. "It's time I took care of you now, You've been worrying about me." His last statement sounded more like a question than a fact. I nodded in agreement, "I have been, but mostly because I did want this day to be something I'd want both of us to remember the rest of our lives. Even after we meet again." Len squeezed my hand and we had arrived at our first destination.

It was a wide building that had huge glass windows, it looked like where an ensemble of musicians usually perform before a small audience. Then when we entered, I saw two violin cases placed on a table; Tsukimori's violin case and another one which didn't belong to me. (I didn't bring my violin case right now but I would be more surprised if it ended up here.)

"Are we going to perform before an audience?" I said, completely surprised. I started to get nervous but Len patted my back lightly. "It's okay, we never did have a duet since the training camp not too long ago." He paused, handing me the violin case. "I would want to have a duet with you before I leave. Please?" His face expression was heartwarming nonetheless, his eyebrows lightly pulled together, his eyes molded to the softest state, his lips formed a modest smile; all in all asking me to perform with him. I nodded, "Of course."

I took out the violin out of it's case and positioned myself, Canon in D major, I felt my hands play the light notes and my body twist to the melody. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened it again to be looking straight into a pair of gold eyes. I smiled at him, my teeth showing. Len smiled back at me, I heard his performance and it sounded a little different, a little lighter. Better than his other performances, because in this performance, he sounded more carefree and more happy to me. And as we faced each other, the melodies that we produced from our violins tangled into an elegant and overwhelming song. I felt my eyes tear, everything just felt like a fairytail and Len and I were in it. Happy and content.

I dropped the violin once we ended, tears flowed down to my cheeks as I lowered my head. Embarrased that Len would see this.

I felt Len's worried gaze on me and he pulled me into a hug. He took the violin away from my hands and placed it on the table. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just cried there. Len's hands stroked my hair, his cheek placed on my head while my face was buried on his chest. "I want to regret it, regret telling you to go. A part of me regrets it, a part of me wants you to stay. I-I don't know why but I'm afraid of never being with you again." I said in a tiny voice, I felt my whole body shake and tremble. But Len just kept quiet and listened to my pleas.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I felt tired. Len knew that and scooped me up in his arms back to the car.

When I woke up again, it was sunset. I didn't notice how long I've slept but we arrived in the beach. "Are you finally awake?" Len murmured, it seemed that I've been leaning on his lap the whole time and we were in the backseat. I guessed he parked the car and went beside me to watch me sleep. I felt his cold fingers tangle into my hair, I sat up and saw his blank eyes. I bit my lip, this got too far. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to ... cry. I just had to get it off my chest I guess." Len didn't answer, he just looked even more worried. I cupped my hand over his cheek, "I promise, no more breakdowns. I'm fine now, really, I am." I smiled but Len just pulled me again in another hug.

"You know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is." He hid his face again on my shoulder, "I feel regretful too, I think I feel more than you do though." He chuckled to hide his sadness, "Kahoko ..." He pulled away to look at me. I couldn't release my gaze from him, I was trapped. He leaned his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. "**_I love you_**. And nothing, _absolutely nothing_ will change that." His pointer finger and thumb caught a strand of my hair and twisted it around before he finally captured my lips. I felt him tense and we laid down on the leather seat. My frail hands moved up to his chest, Len tried his best not to push his entire weight on me but I didn't feel anything at all. It took a lot of effort from me to raise my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Then, when I needed to breathe again, I pulled away with our heads still leaning on each other, we could feel each other's warm breaths.

Len got out of the car and pulled me with him. "Let's just take a stroll around." He got my hand and intertwined our fingers. Our footsteps leaving a trail that were easily erased by the wind. We sat down on the smooth sand. We talked and talked for hours. Talked about our plans for the next few years aside from our goals to follow each other through music courses. Talked about how we could call each other all the time and how beautiful the sunset looked. All those things, we talked for as long as we can since this was the only day we could spend together.

But sadly, the day had to end but it also had to end on happy note. We had dinner in a fine restaurant, talked some more and finally he had to drive me home.

He walked me up to my front door in silence, we held both hands and our foreheads together again, as if we could read each others minds. I felt like tearing up again, "You'll be with me when I go?" Len whispered, trying not to alert my mother who was still watching t.v. inside. "You bet, I'll be there bright up and early." I looked at his golden eyes, "I love you too. And I'll miss you like hell." We laughed quietly. He stroked my cheek before kissing my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kaho." Our hands were raised now, still tangled together. "Okay, I have to go. My mom will notice I'm late." I giggled, and when I pulled away Len caught my wrist and hugged me once more. I hugged him closer and kissed his forehead too. "Good night, sleep well Len. I'll always be with you ..." Len let go and smiled before going back to his car and driving away. I felt my entire face blush then I unlocked my door and skipped inside.

I skipped to my mom and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Kaho ! Wow, you seem to be in a good mood. How was your day? Did you work hard today?"

I hesitated, I got off the hook today. "Uhm, Len asked the manager if I could take the day off cause well, today's his last day in Japan. Tomorow morning he'll leave right away for Europe." I looked at my mother if she got upset but she had a worried look at me, "Kaho, are you okay with this ? I know you and Tsukimori are close now, more than friends I guessed, are you okay?" she said. I smiled at my beloved mother, I nodded.

"This is what I've decided and he's decided too. I love him and I'll let him do what he wants. He loves music so much, Mom. If you only see the way he is towards his music. It's ... breathtaking. And I'm so lucky to have met someone like him and plus , this isn't goodbye." I paused and smiled at myself, proud I had found some courage inside me.

"We'll see each other again."

**The next day, Airport; (_Len's_ POV)**

Ousaki-sensei told me that he'd be the one to drive Kaho to the airport with everyone else. I was a bit irritated that all of them were coming when all I wanted was Kaho but I guess it's too late for that. I already had my things with me and my plane ticket and all I need ...

"Tsukimori !!" Hihara called my name out loud (the others behind him but Kaho was nowhere in sight yet,) and I glared at him. But he continued to laugh and smile as he walked towards me. He patted my shoulder and turned sad, "Aw, Tsukimori, just when we were about to start being seniors and all that highschool too. But anyways, you deserve this. Good luck !" I nodded, "Thank you, Hihara."

Yunoki and Shimizu came next, "Good luck, Tsukimori, you'll do great there. You're an incredible violinist." Yunoki said, "Sempai, good luck on your Europe trip. We wish you all the best." Shimizu said, sounding sleepy. I thanked both of them.

Fuyumi came next, Kanazawa sensei, Ousaki sensei and Kaji. I thanked all of them;

"Tsukimori," I heard a low voice behind me, I turned around and saw Tsuchiura. I composed myself and kept quiet, he sighed. "I guess, I'd have to wish you good luck." He laughed and turned serious, "If you weren't so serious towards music, you would've been such a jerk right now to leave Hino but since you are and Hino let you, I guess it's allowable." I didn't respond. "I know you'll do well there, I'll take care of Hino for you even." He teased and I just stared at him. "Thank you, I think." I said, Tsuchiura shrugged. "Sure."

Then a red haired girl came from behind him, her head lowered hiding her flushed face. I went to her instantly and cupped my hand under her chin to lift it up so that she could face me. Her face was exposed and I felt a tear touch my finger, she's been crying. "Oh, Kaho."

"Don't mind me, I'm f-fine. I just got stuff in my eyes." She rubbed it but I grabbed her hands and pulled her in a tight hug. She sobbed and stained my jacket but for once, I didn't mind. "It's not okay and I can't bear to _not_ mind you. How could I when your face doesn't have the same smile it usually has." I lifted her face again, her eyes were shining amongst all the tears. "Smile for me, please."

She stepped back and took my hand away from my face, "I really can't do that right now." She laughed and took a deep breath, "Well, good luck and I'll miss you a lot." She shrugged but smiled anyway, "Really, don't mind me. This means a lot to you and if you mean that much to me, I would let you pursue your dreams as much as you want me to pursue mine." She held my face with both hands, "I'm really fine, I'll be okay here, I'll call you everyday, from time to time. You won't even notice that we're away." She smiled widely now, her bright white teeth showing. We hugged again and I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She sobbed and whispered in my ear, "I love you too, remember that." She kissed both my cheeks and I headed to the plane now. I stopped and took a last glance at her, waving. She waved back with her other hand cupped over her mouth.

_'I love you, Kahoko.'_


	11. Bonus Chapter

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 10.5; Gift

* * * * *

**Author's note**

This is just short update, that's why I named it chapter 10.5 like a feature or a bonus chapter. (I thought it was pretty clever.)

This'll probably show the events a few days after Len's departure and between the passing years Len has been in Europe and Kaho has been in Japan, trying her best to get into music majors or music related stuff for college. (I forgot what you call it.)

Anyways, their relationship is still strong despite being away from each other. This chapter begins a few months after Tsukimori's departure and he arrived in Europe already. He is spending most of his time training and Kaho is continuing highschool life as a junior then a senior and so on to college life.

Anyways here, hope you enjoy it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV**

(This is a flashback.)

_Right before Len boarded the plane, I forgot to give him something. _

_His Christmas present. It was in my bag and I forgot to give it to him. "Kyaah !" I ran towards the door heading to the plane._

_ "Len ! Len !" I was inside when the security guard stopped me, "Hey lady, you're not allowed to go inside there without your plane ticket." He said with a low rouch voice. He sounded lazy. "But wait ! My boyfriend forgot something!" I showed him the present but I didn't have enough time so I just hopped inside. "Hey!" The security guard said. I ran my fastest to him, "Len ! Len !" then I realized I lost him. "Oh, noo ... " I fell down to my knees. A stranger placed a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Kaho, I'm right here." Len said, his voice stiff and a bit irritated. I stood up and gave him the present. "Gomen! I forgot your gift." He looked at it and his eyes went wide, as in wide. "Uh, Kaho, you didn't need to. I ... don't have anything for you." He paused. "... yet." he added, I giggled. "You don't need to give me, anyways here." I smiled. "Merry Christmas !" I hugged him one last time and saw him leave, for real this time. But I was okay._

_ The rest were waiting for me outside, some of their faces worried and others, annoyed. "Hino," Tsuchiura said, his expression annoyed. "You almost got yourself into trouble." I sighed, "... Sorry."_

_ Hihara went to my side, "Kaho-chan, where's our gifts?" He asked. I opened my bag and all of their gifts were there. "Here!" We all exchanged gifts for Christmas even though it was a little late. We all went home happy and so was I._

_ Not to mention a few days after, Len mailed me a gift. He also wrote a letter regarding my present for him;;_

_ "Kahoko, thank you so much for the gift you gave me. The gloves, I shall wear it everytime here in Europe. Here is also a gift for you, hope you like it. _

_ Len."_

_And when I opened the small box, a bracelet with a charm the shape of a violin, was inside. _

(End of flashback.)

_**Seiso Academy; January 5. **_

*Summary;;

Kahoko is already in 3rd year, a junior. She is in class 3-3 with her two best friends, Mio and Nao.

Tsuchiura is in class 3-1 and is now in the soccer club since the concours are over and he has time to return to his favorite sport. Hihara and Yunoki are now Seniors in the Music department as well as Fuyumi and Shimizu are now in 2nd year, Sophomores. Kaji is also in third year but with the same class as Tsuchiura, class 3-1. They get along too since they're both hardworking athletes.

Len is in Europe and has begun for his training. Him and Kahoko are still in touch and they call each other from time to time.

----

My flashback was interrupted when Mio poked my arm, "Ouch!" I hissed and Mio shushed me, smiling a bit. "You're spacing out again! We've just begun school and you've got your mind somewhere else. We're going to have a pop quiz, you better be prepared~" She sang the last sentence, teasing me. I giggled and turned my attention to the sensei telling his sermon to us. Just then the bell rang and I was saved.

"Haaaaaaa," I exhaled, relieved that class was over and I had time to practice with the violin again. The concours are over and so we weren't really given anymore assignments that included performing before an audience or having school concerts and such. The music department was in charge of that. I followed Mio and Nao, still my classmates and happy that they are, to the school cafeteria. I forgot my lunch today so I had no choice but to go to the crowded canteen.

"Kaho, have you heard from Len?" Nao said, taking a bite from her sandwich. I nodded, smiling a bit.

"We call each other all the time, I'm supposed to be calling him tonight."

"That means it's bright and early in Europe when it's nighttime here right?" Mio said, I nodded in agreement. "Yup." and we arrived in the canteen in disbelief, looking at the huge crowd of people, (Compare it to a crowd of people in a concert, you'll get the picture,) and tried to squeeze in to order. But to my dismay, I have failed.

"It's okay, Kaho. Here, I have another sandwich." I stared at her, "You could've offered me this earlier, I feel so bruised." I winced, sensing the bumps on my upper right arm. I felt a warm sensation on my head and it was a bag of warm meat buns. Tsuchiura gave it to me, "Here, I have extra." He smiled and I got the bag from him, I bowed down and waved my arms as if to worship him, "You. Are. My. Savior. Tsuchiura-kun." I continued to do that until he told me to stop, "Silly, next time I won't be able to do that so don't forget your lunch, okay?" I nodded at him, "Yes sir!"

_**Some time later; Kahoko's house;**_

I headed back home, it was sunset and I couldn't wait to call Len tonight. I stopped by the same spot, near the sea where Len and I was before he had gone. I brought my violin with me, (As always, I never left it at home or just lying around somewhere,) and I brought my violin out to play.

Bach's Chaconne from Partita 02 in D major, It's a really hard piece to practice for me but one by one I was able to play the first half. Again like before, my fingers moved gracefully over the strings and my left arm swinging the bow over the strings with the right melody. I felt proud of being able to play some pieces much better than before. The pace got a bit faster then I made a mistake, "Oh." I dropped my bow and violin and put it back in the case, I sighed. "I'll probably practice some more when I have time." The sun was almost gone just then my cellphone rang, I took it and mother's number appeared on the screen. I fipped it open, "Hello? Mom?"

"Kaho! It's getting dark! Where are you?!" She screamed unto the speaker, I jumped and winced. My ear almost bled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as I got my violin case and school bag.

_**Nighttime;**_

After I ate dinner and did my homework, I killed some time by watching t.v. (As I usually did because I was waiting for an hour before calling Len.)

"I'll be in my room now!" I called out to my mother and my sister got home, I greeted her and ran to my room. Was about to dial Len's number till-

_Ring ! Ring ! Riiin-_ "Hello?" I said unto the phone.

"Kaho ..." Len whispered my name and I felt as if he was right beside me instantly. "Hi Len, How's your training?"

"Oh, I just ate breakfast and I'm about to resume training in a few minutes, 5 at least." He chuckled, his chuckles always made me smile. "Anything new at Seiso? How're are the other guys?" He asked, I sighed. "School is the same, a lot of homework. Being a junior is such a stress but when I'm with my friends I feel fine. I feel even better when I practice the violin, I'm trying my best now." I said, "Well, I'm proud of you Kaho. No matter what happens you know I'll still be waiting."

I twirled a strand of my hair and took a deep breath, "I'm scared." Len didn't respond at once. "You don't have to be, give me a couple of years and I'll-" I interrupted him, "No, Len! You don't get it. Don't you know how long _years_ are?" I buried my head on my arms and curled into a ball on my bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Len said, he sighed. "I-I meant, I'll be training hard enough to finish that it won't even take a year for me. Don't worry." I laid down now, getting a bit nervous. But I calmed myself down. "We'll ... work this out. As I have said before, don't mind me. I'll be doing my best, you'll be doing your best and in no time, we'll see each other again. Focus, Len, on yourself, not me."

"But-" I cut him off again, "Len, trust me. I. Am. Fine. I love you and you have to do this for yourself first." I paused.

"I can't wait to see you again." We both said at the same time, we both laughed but Len stopped and muffled a chuckle. "You made me laugh out loud, Kaho. Now my sensei's scolded me." He chuckled. I giggled, "Oh ,well. I've got to sleep, good morning Len."

"Good night, Kaho." He said and I hung up. I turned off my lamp light and floated into unconciousness ...

---

**_Ring ... Ring ... Ring ... Ring ... _**

My cellphone was ringing and vibrating. I picked it up and Len's number appeared, I flipped it open. "H-hello?" I said, my voice a bit dragged.

"Kaho ? I'm sorry for waking you up. It's just .. I needed to hear your voice." Len said, his voice shaking. My eyes widened and I didn't feel sleepy anymore. "What's wrong, Len?"

"Well, my parents are coming and I'm to perform infront of them again. I know this isn't the first time but, I just needed you to help me get over this ... phobia." He chuckled, "I know I sound a little silly right now but you're the only one who can help me."

"Well, I do have something in mind that I think I can help you calm down. Are you alone?" I asked and waited, "Yes, yes I am." Len said and I yawned a bit. "I'm awake, I'm awake." I assured him, "Okay, now close your eyes."

I waited and he told me to continue, "Okay now, imagine you just woke up. It's the day of your performance, your nervous and you head to the venue of your concert. You head to your dressing room, get dressed up and practice a bit."

... "You sit down, still so tense and worried but suddenly the door opens, but you don't move. Then a pair of arms wrap around your shoulder."

"_'Len, It's alright. I'm right here.'_ I say to you. I smile at you, you return my smile. I fix your suit, your hair, I stroke your cheek." I heard Len chuckle. "_'Kahoko, thank you for coming.'_" Len said, still lost in the imagination. "_'You called for me, so I'm here for you.'_ I reply and I take your hand ... I walk with you towards the stage. And all you see infront of you are the audience and ... your parents. They smile brightly at you and you know they're very proud of you. _I'm_ proud of you. We all are proud of you."

"You perform with me right beside you, watching. The audience claps out loud and stands up in appreciation of your outstanding performance. Your parents clap for you too. And so do I."

"Len, open your eyes." I murmured and I waited for him, "I'm awake." Len chuckled. "Do you feel okay now?"

"Much, much better." ... "Thank you, Kaho. So much."

"Good afternoon, Len." I said, lying down again, ready to sleep.

"Good night, Kaho." Len greeted me. I sighed, "Len, you mean morning. I have to go to school now."

"I'm really sorry, Kaho."

I laughed, "It's okay. You woke me up already anyway. Bye !" And I hung up.


	12. Chapter 11

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 11; Happy Birthday, love.

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Okay guys, another update ! Okay so this takes place a day before Kahoko's birthday; 5 years later. Kahoko is now a 22 year old violinist who often performs before an audience in Japan. She has had her own concerts but is still yet to be discovered. She's in 3rd year college majoring in music in a university. A prestigious one, she has saved up a lot from her part time job and also from her parent's savings for her college plans.

Tsuchiura happens to be in the same university as Kahoko, and so do Kaji. The three of them in the same class, majoring in different instruments. Kahoko in violin, Tsuchiura; piano, Kaji; viola and violin.

Hihara has remained in Seiso Academy's college; trumpet, and Yunoki decided to stay to his family's plan for him abroad. But still manages to play the flute from time to time despite the warnings from his grandmother.

Fuyumi and Shimizu are classmates in another university, different from Kahoko's, Tsuchiura's and Kaji's. But they, the same as the rest, are majoring in music as well. Fuyumi in the Clarinet and Shimizu in the Cello.

Amo-san got her chance to study on becoming a journalist, Mio decided to major in culinary arts since she really liked sweets and Nao in business.

Tsukimori, still in Europe, has become an outstanding violinist. Having a lot of world tours but is still able to call Kaho. He still feels the same for her as she does to him. He often mails her gifts and souvenirs around the world. Once on Kaho's birthday, gave her a new violin which cost almost as much as a car does. Kaho does mail him pictures about what's been happening to her and also sends him gifts as well. They're still close in touch but they're still longing for the day that they will meet again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV;; _February 26_**

Kahoko waited in the huge room, sitting on a chair, for her agent to come since she called her via cellphone to meet her in her office.

She waited for almost half an hour and began to feel a bit hungry. Instead, she just imagined what would she would do the next day since tomorrow was a special day for her. Her _22nd birthday_. She sighed, a bit happy and excited but at the same time sad because she really wanted to save up for a plane ticket going to Europe by tomorrow but her schedule was just too tight and she knew Tsukimori wasn't going to stay in one place. He'd be in London for all she knew and end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was too risky and she still wasn't that rich to even afford a place to stay in such a country. She played with her blouse, nothing much has changed since then.

Well, for one, Kahoko has grown to be a beautiful looking lady. Her red layered hair has grown almost just above her waist and her figure has grown, revealing more mature curves and stayed fit. Her face, her lips grew more red and her cheeks more prominent but her eyes still huge that she still looked the same cute Kahoko she always was. She still has that positive and bright personality that everyone loves about her but she has also learned to stand up for herself and not depend on others. She lives alone in her apartment not too far away from the university where she studies. School is almost over anyways and she just can't wait to go and visit Len even once. Len did mention that he'd help her try to come over to see him if she's able to save even half the price of the expenses she would be spending.

"Hino! I'm so sorry I'm late, anyways, here are the venues that are available for you to perform in. If you keep performing, you'd earn a lot of attention and if you choose correctly, maybe an important person could see you and even offer you to perform abroad. The future's all yours." My agent, Haruka-san, said getting all excited. I shurgged and bent down to get the list of places I could perform in.

The choices were; to perform in a cruise near the city's bay (I can't cause I might get seasick.) , to perform in an institution for the elderly (maybe not that.), in an orphanage (... maybe next time.), ...

Then I saw a venue that looked familiar ... I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Haruka, look, do you maybe have a picture of this? This place seems a little familiar to me." Haruka got something in her bag and it was a folder full of pictures of all the venues and she handed me the one I asked for. I gasped and my hand flew to my throat, it was the last place where Len and I performed a duet together. The one where he'd brought me for our last date. This is definitely the place where I'd play, it suited me and it seemed as if it was calling me to perform there. "Haruka, this is definitely it."

----

On second thought, I should've gone to the orphanage, performing for kids would've been so much fun if it weren't my duty to look for a good place to get the attention of maybe another agent who could give me a chance to pursue my talent so that others (particularly important people,) could see my performance and hear my unique music. But this was for my own good and it was a promise I had to fufill.

But there was just so many people ! People who dressed in such formal outfits, (the owner of the place was very kind to allow me play there with other professionals who are beyond my level.) I dressed in a black tube dress that matched with a red belt and black shoes. My hair in a bun and simple make-up. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I said and I saw my friends through the reflection on the mirror. I squealed and jumped up to see all of them wearing suits and dresses too. "Oh my god, why're you guys here?"

Amo-san gasped as she saw me in my outfit and took a picture, "I needed a new feature for my project and this is certainly an excellent one! Kaho, you would make a great topic. Not to mention you look incredible in that dress! I've taught you well, huh?" she teased me, I gave her a hug and winked at her, "You sure did." I turned to Kaji who was right beside me, he looked ... a bit overwhelmed by something I didn't know but he was staring right at me. "Kaji? Uh, Kaji-kun?" I waved my hand in front of his face, he blinked twice and got back to earth. "H-h-h-hino-san, I ... you ... look _amazing_." He took a deep breath, "You'll do amazing in that stage too." He smiled gently at me and Tsuchiura patted his shoulder and went infront of me, he looked taller than before, more _huge_. "Hino, why you look like a decent young lady. Your dress suits you." I blushed and replied, "You guys are so biased, It's so plain but if you say so then I have nothing else to say but thank you." Just then Haruka came out of the door, wearing creamy beige dress that made her look like a rich person, and told me to be ready backstage.

"Well guys, I think it's my turn. See you !" I said while I hugged and kissed all of them before going to my place. I took my violin with me and took deep breaths. _You can do this, Hino, you can._

_ **"Ladies and gentlemen, we have another performance from a student who comes from a 3rd year ***(-insertuniversitynamehere-); **Hino Kahoko."**_

I stepped unto the stage while the audience clapped for a minute and stayed quiet. I positioned myself, placed the violin on my left shoulder and held the bow with my right hand and ... played. My performance for today was Romance No. 2 in F major; Beethoven, this piece was familiar to me because it was the piece Len had performed on the last training camp we had after the last selection more than 5 years ago. The notes were high and were a little fast paced but I could feel the emotion the composer wanted to express through the song. With the piano playing right behind me, it was perfect.

And before I knew it, it was done. I put my arms down and smiled, the audience stood up and applaused for me. I was overwhelmed, I also saw my friends cheer for me. I waved and bowed and went backstage.

----

After the concert, we were invited to a buffet in the venue and I ate in the same table with my friends. I was thanked and given appreciation and even some flowers to me from the people who had seen my performance. Hihara teased me when the tall guy gave me flowers. I ate some cake because I wasn't that hungry. And as the night ended, we went our separate ways.

I wore my coat to hide my too revealing dress and shivered because it got a little cold, "you shouldn't stay here out in the cold." said a voice, I turned around and saw the same tall gentleman who'd given me flowers awhile ago. I was still carrying the bouquet and he'd noticed it, "Oh, you'd kept the flowers I gave you. I feel so honored." He smiled at me, he looked really handsome with dark blue hair and fair skin, he reminded me of Len except for his dark eyes. "Well, I feel even more honored to perform in front of such a wonderful crowd and a very humble gentleman." I returned his smile. He introduced himself, "My name is Toya Riku, I just came from Europe to stay in my hometown. I play the piano amd your violin playing up there could match up to my piano playing, don't you think ?" He winked at me and my eyes widened, I just met this guy. "U-uhm, I'm not so sure, I haven't heard you playing." I shurgged and tucked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. He smiled, "I wasn't in the audience, I was the one playing the piano behind you." I gasped, "Oh really? I didn't notice you. I was about to thank the one playing but they told me you've gone outside or something." I smiled at him, "Thank you ... so much for that. Without your outstanding skills, my performance would've been nothing but ordinary." Then the cold wind blew past us and I shivered even more in my coat, Toya shrugged off his coat and placed it on me, "Toya-kun, y-y-you didn't need to." I couldn't finish my sentence through my chattering teeth, he chuckled but shivered too, "Don't mention it."

He led me to his car and sat with me to the backseat, "Drive." he told his driver and I took off his coat and he took it back and placed it on his lap. "I'll take you home, where do you live?" He asked with a small smile on his face, I stared at him closely. "You're not going to kidnap me right? You just took advantage of me." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed and shook his head. "Rest assured I did not take advantage of you but I simply lent a hand and offered you an easier ride home, is that what you mean by taking advantage?" then he twisted to completely face me and swung his arm around my shoulders and bent closer to me, I leaned away; glaring at him. "_This_ is taking advantage." I felt his breath but he backed away and sat neatly back into his seat. "Could we be friends and trust each other this time?" He asked and I nodded and told him where I lived. The car immediately went to my destination in minutes. Toya escorted me inside the building.

"Well, here it is. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hino." He took my hand and kissed it, I blushed and slowly took it off his hand, I nodded at him. "Thank you, Toya-san. Have a safe trip home." He pressed the button for the elevator and the doors slid open and I went inside, Toya waved at me, "I'll visit you soon again, Hino." He winked and blew me a kiss. I glared at him, "Hey-" but the doors closed, interrupting me. I leaned back at the cold metal walls, exhausted and completely confuzzled. "Who is he?"

----

**Normal POV**

Toya's cellphone vibrated and he glanced at the screen and flipped it open, "Yes, dear friend?" he murmured, already inside his car.

"_How is your trip there in Japan? Seen anything interesting?_" said the voice on the other end, Toya's close friend.

"Why yes. I've seen something that really caught my eye." He paused and changed the topic, "You have to come here as soon as you can. I have a ... friend to introduce to you. She's extremely gorgeous and plays the violin too." He chuckled and the person on the other end seemed to be a bit irritated but calmed down, "_Well, I've got to introduce you to a special person too. I'll be there tomorrow, it's the birthday of my girlfriend, Hino. I've told you about her_."

Toya shook his head, a bit drunk. "Hm, I forgot the name of the lady I just met. Too bad, but I'll probably meet her again." He shrugged, "_Well, dear friend. I have to go, my parents have arrived in Europe and given me permission to take a little break. See you there tomorrow." _

"I'll see you too, Tsukimori." He hung up and closed his cellphone, "You sure changed over the years."

----

On the other hand, Kahoko lay down quietly on her bed and slept peacefully. Not knowing what could possibly happen on the day of her birthday.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Author's note**

Okay, I'm guessing this is a bit of a twisted plot I made up for you guys. ^_^

Sorry about the *(-**insertuniversitynamehere-)** thing because I couldn't make up a university name for Hino and I'm not familiar with the places in Japan that much so, Gomen ! -bowsdown-

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Toya is **mine !** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, kidding. But he's my crush, a fragment of my imagination, he almost looks like Len but has darker blue hair color and has dark eyes.

I shall update soon !

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT -HUGS-


	13. Chapter 12

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 12; Unexpected

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Yihee ! Another **_update_**~! Okay, Toya is obviously not a character from La Corda but my own, **BUT, _I do not_** _**own La Corda D'oro.**_

I saw your reviews and you guys are starting to hate Toya. -laughs- It's okay with me but guys, it's not his fault he likes Kahoko. (I mean, isn't that what harem stories are about? Almost _all_ of the guys fall in love with the main character, no matter what we do?) But rest assured, I'm not so sure who ends up with who. I'm not even so sure if Kaho will_ really end up_ with Len. The story plot is still progressing, so what ever happens in the end is final. Whether you like it or not, _kidding !_

Anyways, just relax and enjoy ! :D

(I would love it if you guys review in every chapter, not that I'm forcing you, but I would really appreciate it. I'll only update if you guys review.) :D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV;; _February 27_**

Ah, yes. It's finally my birthday again, my 22nd. I'm officially 22 years old. I'm _old._ Mwahahahahaha_ha._

I inhaled the cold scent of Japan, the cold morning. I woke up early today with some tingly feeling, I don't know what. Maybe it's because it's my birthday, did I mention it's my birthday ? _Oh._

I should write to Len today. Or maybe later. I just cooked bacon since it was my favorite and some milk. Classic match, right ? Anyways, so I ate it and I glanced at my watch : **5:30**. School was just a 5 minute walk so I took time in the shower, scrubing every skin and massaging my hair which was full of scented filled shampoo and conditioner. I got out, wrapped a towel over myself, picked a simple outfit, and dressed up. It was just **5:59**. I still have time, I fixed my school bag, got my violin case and walked to school. My classes began 6:30 anyway. The sun was rising already, filling the once dark sky with tints of light blue colors. A mix of dark blue and light blue, it looked pretty classy. I smiled, and shivered in my hoodie.

I entered the huge school gates and walked up the stairs to my classroom, still a little empty but I already heard the flashy cars of my rich classmates. I sighed, when will I learn how to drive? Well, thank goodness my birthday was on a friday. I'd have time to celebrate with my friends. I'm betting they're going to surprise me, I'm always one step ahead of them anyway.

My cellphone vibrated ... again ... and again. I glanced on the screen, **10 new messages.** _Whoa. _I flipped it open, one from Tsuchiura, Kaji, Fuyumi, Mio, Nao, Amo, Hihara, Haruka, my mother and my sister. None from Len yet, well I'm sure it's quite late there too. _Oh,_ my cellphone vibrated again.

**One new message;; Len.** Aw, he actually sent me. I replied to all of the text messages.

A few minutes later, Tsuchiura came first and greeted me and we hugged. I thanked him and Kaji got in and greeted me too. The whole day seemed to be great and I'm sure, _I hope_, something great will happen today. Something _great._ "Well, Hino, here are your presents." Kaji said, giving me the my gifts from him and Tsuchiura. I laughed, "Oh ,gosh. You didn't need to ..." I opened both of it and I got a picture frame; Tsuciura and necklace; Kaji. "Aww, thanks guys." I hugged both of them and we sat in our seats as class started.

----

_**After class;**_

I gasped as the three of us got outside the school grounds, all my friends were there. "Happy Brithday, Kaho !" they shouted and I shushed them. People kept looking and I started to tear, "Guys ..." I giggled and hugged all of them, Amo-san took pictures and promised me to give the prints so that I could send the copies to Len.

Even though he's not here, I could feel like ... we were closer than we think we are. And for some reason, I felt like ... something was happening.

"Oh guys ! Let's go celebrate in a nearby cake shop or something!" Hihara said and then he went to me and greeted me, "Happy birthday Kaho-chan ! Oh, here's something from Yunoki." He gave me an envelope, I opened it a bracelet came out with a letter. It wrote :

"_**Hino, Happy Birthday ! I am deeply sorry I am not there though in my deepest hopes I would've loved to be there. I wish you all the best and I hope to see you again soon. I know that you'll look beautiful than before, I'll be waiting for that day. To see you blush again, to see you entertain me with your unpredictableness. Haha, well, till that day comes. **_

_** Yunoki Azuma.**_"

I sighed, He was teasing me again. "I'll write back to him too, thanks Hihara." I hugged him and he hugged me back. We all headed to the cake shop.

Once we arrived there, Haruka-san was there too. "Hino~!" she waved and hugged me. "I'll give you your gift later but now, let's eat!" We all got our orders and to my surprise, they gave me a huge cake which was supposed to be my birthday cake, "Am I to eat all that ?" I said in disbelief, staring at the huge cake, it did look delicious but my stomach just couldn't handle it. "Why not ?" Nao said and laughed. We all got our pieces anyway and ate and just talked. They asked me about Len and I told them that we're still in touch and that we're still working on seeing each other. Like, adjusting everything and there. They just simply nodded and I felt something fishy going on, but I ignored it anyhow.

"Thank you so much for the food! I'm beat!" Hihara stretched up and walked out of the shop. Tsuchiura walked with Kaji going home, they were neighbors since they were in the same apartment. Fuyumi was Shimizu got inside their cars and greeted me once again. Haruka-san offered Amo a ride since they were headed in the same destination while my two best friends, Mio and Nao, offered to walk with me to my apartment.

----

"Thank you guys, again, for everything." I hugged both of them and I started to tear. "Oh, Kaho-chan, you know we love you and we'll always be here for you." Mio said and Nao nodded in agreement. I nodded too, "Good night guys. I love you guys too." And we went our seperate ways.

I got inside the elevator, got inside my room and took a quick shower and dressed up. I went off to my balcony, feeling the cold wind. Hearing the sound of passing cars and the bright lights of the city. An hour passed and I felt like playing the violin;

I went down to the lobby and out in the park. It was a long walk but I just wanted to visit it, it seemed like a good place to play in.

I played the Ave Maria again, it seemed like it was so long since I've played this piece, it was because I also promised to myself that I'd play this piece when I'd meet Len again. I'd ask him and he'd accept ... then we'd go back to the same spot in the park or the same stage ... then we'd play. My fingers moved skillfully, my ears filled with the hypnotizing melody. It seemed a little gloomier, I wish that I'd hear the other notes, the ones that sounded when it was a duet, I played it in my head ... then I heard it.

I heard another violin playing in my head ... but something was wrong. The sound almost sounded like Len's violin. I opened my eyes, a shadow emerged from the darkness. I saw a bright smile and those gold eyes that looked too familiar to me.

I dropped my arms instantly that I almost dropped my violin, but I caught it just in time and placed it on the bench beside me. The wind blew past me and the mysterious figure right in front of me. It also held a gold colored violin, then when the wind blew again, it's light blue colored hair shook with it. A chuckle followed ...

"Kahoko ..." It's voice said, It had a voice. Again _too familiar._ My hand flew to cover my mouth and tears flooded from my eyes, I fell to my knees. I lowered my head, "Please tell me this is real."

"Close your eyes." The voice said, I followed it and closed my eyes. A pair of hard, strong slightly muscular arms wrapped around me, I felt that same comfort Len would give me when I was in his arms. "_A pair of arms wrap around you. Now you open your eyes."_ The voice said, and I followed as I slowly ... opened my ... eyes. My eyesight was filled with the color gold then I blinked and cupped my cheek on it's face.

Len. Len. _Len._ He's _really **here.**_

"Len !" I sobbed hard and threw my arms around his neck. We embraced in a warm hug that warmed both of us and our hearts amongst the cold wind that continously blew past us. "Len ... it's really you. I-I can't believe it."

"Why not?" His torn voice said, I'd offended him. I pulled away a bit and carressed his cheek, kissing it shortly. I cupped my hand again on his cheek and he leaned against it, completely lost in my hold as I was in his eyes. I shook my head, "I didn't mean it that way." I leaned my forehead on his, "You don't know how much I feel right now. Len, len, len ..." I sang with such emotion. Len chuckled and said, "Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko ..."

He carried me up in his arms so that I could stand up ... and as soon as I got to my feet, he rewarded my with a passionate kiss. I kissed him back with the same passion, my head getting dizzy. "Wait." I said as I pulled away from him, I untangled myself from his hold as I packed my violin. "Bring me home?" I asked and his eyes widened for a second but nodded. "Of course." He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked to his car. He held my hand through the short trip (It was a long trip walking to the park but it was short on a vehicle.) and he parked the car in the parking lot. We walked to the elevator and I led him to my room.

"So this is where you live now, it seems suitable to you." He smiled at me, I returned his smile. "It's enough, not to mention close to the university I'm studying in too." I said as we sat together on my bed. We laid down and he closed the space between us by pulling me closer to him.

My arm was around his neck and his hand placed on my back. Our faces just inches apart, "Welcome back." I greeted him, "It's nice to be home," He replied and shortly got something from behind him, a box. "... and Happy birthday, love." It was a black box with a smooth texture. He sat up and pulled me with him so I was sitting on his lap. I placed the box on my lap, "It's beautiful." I said as I felt the design of the box, it was elegant yet simple. Looked expensive too, Len scoffed. "Open the box, Kaho." I nodded and gently opened it, careful not to break anything.

It was a necklace. A simple gold necklace with a floral pearl hanging on it, I gasped. "Len ... I-"

"I didn't buy anything too classy because I know you'd get mad at me for spending too much even though it wouldn't be a problem for me." He shrugged, of course money wasn't an issue for him but he was always sensitive about it when it came to me. "So I bought something that I knew would suit you perfectly." He lifted my chin up and kissed my neck. I felt a cold shiver down my spine, "May I put it on you?" he said as he continued to fill my jaw and neck with small kisses, I waited as he stopped to pull away and look at my eyes. "Of course." I handed him carefully the necklace, I stood up and sat infront of him facing away from Len. I raised my hair for him and he gently wrapped the necklace around my neck. The pearl feeling cold and fragile on my neck, I turned around and stared at Len's eyes. He looked as peaceful as I was.

He flashed a smile that no one else could see but me, "Perfect." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, the moment my lips were captured on his, my world just brightened up. I remembered doing this, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him closer.

But the kiss now was so much more different it felt like a first kiss.

Len kissed me in a different way, as if he'd been holding himself back before. I missed _this_ much ? I pulled away from him momentarily, catching my breath and I stared into his eyes again. "Are you really Len?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed, my body shook with his laughter because (I just noticed now,) we were lying on each other on my bed. He got my hand and placed it on his chest, I could feel the strong build of his body through the thin fabric and he just felt so ... strong. "I am." His eyes stared straight into mine and I completely forgot my next sarcastic line I was supposed to say to tease him.

He took advantage of my speechlessness and kissed me again, _hard._

... what in the world am I to do now ? I missed him _so much. _But I just think that this is going a little too ... far. I got my brain back and had a lot of effort to push him away. "L-len !" I muffled over his lips. He stiffened and rolled off me, catching his breath too. "I-I'm sorry, I got carried away." I sat up now and took a deep breath, my chest felt so swollen when I let go of him. I turned to see him still catching his breath, I hugged him.

"... Sorry." I whispered. "You could kiss me as much as you want. I'm sorry for rejecting you." I said through trembling lips, what was I _saying ?!_

Then silence followed and Len lifted my chin up, "You silly girl, you know I want you." My eyes widened and my heart was beating faster. _W-what did he just **say ?!**_ Then his finger touched my lips to interrupt me when I was about to speak, "But it's too early, I'm supposed to be a gentleman and it isn't right for me to make you mine so soon. And if anything were to go wrong, I wouldn't want you to run to your mom to tell her some bad news." He grimaced at the possiblilty of the worst thing that could happen if we were to ... make love.

"But, I'll do other ways to make you mine." He murmured as he played with the necklace he'd given me. I took his hand from the necklace and kissed his palm, "You're too good to be true, Len. And to think you put a really bad first impression from me so long ago." We laughed and kissed once again. He was home ... and all mine. "I would love to be yours soon though, truthfully." I said as I placed my hand on his chest, I looked up to him and to my surprise saw him blushing furiously. "E-eeeh? Len ! I didn't-I ... uuuh ..." then Len hugged me close to him again.

"I completely understand you, but as I have said, not now. When the time comes, I'll definitely take you for myself." He lifted my face again to look at him, "Okay, Kahoko?" he kissed my forehead and stood up. "I've got to go, it's late. See you in the morning, Kahoko." He winked.

"Oh, and, would you be interested in watching me on Sunday for my concert? I'll invite the others if it'll make you feel a little left out, I already sent out letter and even tickets to them in advance. You have one already and I'll give it to you tomorrow." He said with a chuckle.

... he'd already given the rest in advance ? So that means ...

"Len ! You told the others that you were coming already?! And not me?! Oh, _**come on !**_" I groaned while Len's smile formed a hard line but still muffled a laugh. "I'm deeply sorry, it was all supposed to be a surprise. They did their own share of roles, I would've payed them for all I know." He kissed my forehead again. "Good night, Kahoko. See you in the morning." he waved goodbye and headed out.

I dropped to my bed, he's so sneaky and so ... thoughtful. I giggled to myself and played with my necklace. I placed it back in it's case and placed it on my desk. I headed to the balcony to see Len go inside his car, I waved at him and he saw me, waved back.

This was yet, my best birthday ever.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter ^_^ as well as I did.

It took me a lot of thinking on how to make a dramatic comeback for Len. I kind of got teary too ... :( =))

Well, that's just another update and I shall update tomorrow ! ... or maybe soon. Ahaha, reviews pleaaaaaase.


	14. Chapter 13

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 13; I'm Right Here.

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Okay, I'm so sorry I updated late ... I just went out to visit my relatives (I haven't seen them since like, 3 years ago.) So, _gomen_. -bowsdown-

**_KYAAAAAAAAAH !_** -onfangurlmode- I am _soo_ excited for the next chapters, Len is **back !**

And their d_aaate~_ I was so eager to write this ... but not as much as the next chapter -wink- Len's concert. So guys please, review. I beg of you.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV;; **

I couldn't sleep. Not a _wink._ My heart kept beating fast and I didn't even drink coffee.

I checked my clock, today was Saturday and I was too meet Len around early 10 o' clock. Guess what time it is ... **5:00 a.m.**

I'm _doomed._ Instead of enjoying the entire day, I'll be snoring the entire day. I sighed and laid straight on my bed, the softest pillows not even helping me drift to sleep. And do you know why ?

Because everytime I closed my eyes, Len's smiling face would appear and I would just ... I was eager to see him again. A part of me wanted him right beside me while I slept. No, guys, not _that_ way. (_Hell_, no. Don't you remember our discussion? -Chapter 12-)

I sighed and stood up anyway, I think I would survive through the day anyway but I'll have to sleep early for Sunday's concert. **Len's concert**. I flicked open the lights and got a glass of milk, the air was still cold and I shivered. I got my box of cereals and a bowl and spoon, ate my breakfast and headed to the shower. Turned the knob for the warm water and washed myself, wiped my entire body with soap and hair with shampoo. Brushed my teeth and as I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me, I picked a decent outfit that would (hopefully,) impress Len. I giggled, imagining his eyes popped out of it's socket for a second when he sees me in this ... -giggles-

I wiped myself dry and put on my blouse, skirt and flats. I desperately fixed my hair, combing and brushing in every single way to make it look presentable. I gave up by just tying it in a ponytail and let my bangs hang, covering a part of my face. I put on earrings and the a simple watch ... with the bracelet he gave me at least 6 years ago on Christmas. I took a deep breath and checked my watch: **6:10 a.m.** _Ugh_.

-----

**Len's POV;;**

I got dressed in a simple shirt, jeans and a pair of leather shoes. I knew that what I was wearing was a bit unnessecary due to the place where I had planned to go today with Kahoko, but I didn't think about that right now. I ate breakfast and got in my car, I stepped on the gas pedal as hard as I can, causing the car to move furiously, ripping the streets.

----

I arrived in Kahoko's condo around 9:30 a.m. and got inside the elevator. I remembered her room number from last night and knocked on the door, "Kaho?" then I heard a sudden _thud !_ The door opened ...

"Ah, good morning Len." Kaho bowed down to greet me, I bowed down in return and smirked at her then I noticed what she was wearing. She wore a white sleeveless blouse with a beige skirt and white flats, simple but it complimented her skin color, her cheeks burning pink. I blushed too and I just couldn't believe that I deserved such a beautiful and whole-hearted lady right in front of me. And with that, I raised my hand to stroke the soft skin of her cheek with my thumb, "How was your morning?" I asked politely and Kaho's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Honestly, I couldn't sleep." She mashed her lips in a tight line to hide her frown and I chuckled, "The same as me. But I think you slept more than I." I said, she just shrugged. "Maybe, are we ready?" she held my right hand and went at my side, I smiled at her response. "Of course, just one little thing." I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and wrapped it around her head, covering both of her eyes completely. "Uhm, Len? W-what is this about? This is so unlike you." She giggled but searched for my hand and I wrapped our fingers together. "I'm right here and it's your fault, you've completely changed me." I wrapped one arm around her waist to guide her steps.

We arrived in the car and I drove to the amusement park, something I'd bet she wouldn't have expected. The sounds of children laughing and the circus theme song playing in the atmosphere had Kaho surprised. "... Am I hearing what I'm hearing?"

"You could be wrong." I took the fabric from her eyes and she opened her eyes slowly ... and laughed. "Ahahaha ! Len, are you serious?! It's been what ? More than 5 years ago. This was nothing from my expectations." she turned to me, still in awe. "What have I done?" she laughed and I kissed her forehead. "Surprise."

Our first ride was the Ferris wheel, we bought tickets and got inside. Kaho looked in awe as she saw the amazing view, I looked down below and found it quite amazing too. To see everything, "Oh, Len, look !" Kaho said, pointing at the different places below us. I could see the Seiso Academy school gate, the park square, my house and the sea; _all_ from here. "It'd be really nice to see everything in one place, huh?" she asked me with a smile on her face, I just nodded and continued to stare. The ride was over and we continued going around.

We played on almost every game booth, Kaho won a hat for me while I won a stuffed toy for her. We kept laughing the entire time, ate some cotton candy (something I've never tried before.) I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun.

"You're quite famous, huh?" Kaho teased, poking me on the rib. I raised an eyebrow but I've also noticed a few people muttering my name. "I think they've seen my concerts abroad." I shrugged, she sighed. "I wish I did." I poked her on her rib, "You will." I winked an eye at her, she giggled.

And now we were on our last ride of the day ... Kaho's jaw dropped.

"T-t-t-t-they renovated it?! But why?!" she exclaimed, completely dumbfounded by the bigger and larger (maybe scarier,) Haunted house. It had a bigger set-up now and we could already hear the highpitched screams from outside.

"THEY COULD'VE RENOVATED THE _LOVE BOAT_ FOR ALL I KNOW, BUT THIS ? _WHYY ?!?!_ ARE THEY TRYING TO _**KILL PEOPLE ?!**_" she almost yelled and I had to cover her mouth with my hand, "Ssssh, let's just ride." I pushed her closer to the entrance door but she was trying to pull herself backward. "Len ! Do you want me to make you deaf?"

"You already did, Kaho." I said, rubbing my earlobe. She rolled her eyes and still struggled to pull backward.

"Let's go hoome."

"I want to ride _this_, _please_ Kaho." And for once, I didn't control myself as I asked (almost begged,) her to ride with me. Kaho turned around to completely face me, a weird expression on her face. Between annoyed and confused.

"... Len, I so don't know you anymore." she said but I just shrugged and we entered when I caught her.

"KY**_AAAAAAAH_** !" she screamed the minute we were inside, a monster had already dropped from the ceiling to startle us.

... And another one, "**_WHAAAAAAH_** !" And another one, "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_**" ... and another one, "**_MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_**"

----

We were able to finish the ride in one piece, except for my ears. Kaho had to bend to catch her breath, "I .... am _never_ ... going to ride ... that ever .. again." she said, her breathing ragged. I laughed, "You certainly are amusing. Though next time, please try to make your screams lower. _If that is possible._" I muttered on the last sentence, "What was that?" asked Kaho in a low voice. We headed back to the car.

----

**Kahoko's POV;;**

"Where are we going this time?" I said as I put my seatbelt on and saw that it was sunset already. "My house, I'll intoduce you to my parents." He said with a smile and I thought that he was a little excited. "N-now?" "Yes, I wouldn't want to keep anything from my parents and _especially_ not _you_." he got my hand across my seat and squeezed it. My heart gave itself a not-so-tight-squeeze. "Okay." I blushed.

As soon as we got there, I fixed my hair and my outfit, worrying a bit. Len wrapped an arm around my waist, "You look beautiful," he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me closer to him, "Ready?"I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "Yeah." and he opened the door to reveal the elegant and expensive looking exterior of his extravagant home. "Mother, father, I have someone to introduce to you." he called to them and two wonderful individuals, amazing musicians themselves, came down the staircase. Len's mother, Hamai Misa, smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but blush and smile too, I felt a cringe of envy as I saw her beautiful features. Her soft fair skin, her smooth soft greenblue hair and her soft red lips, all in all a beautiful woman in front of us. And the man beside her, her husband, stood tall and proud with an arm around his wife. Len's father, a violinist himself, smiled at us too. "Why, you've brought home a beautiful young lady Len. Would you mind introducing her to us?" Hamai Misa said in her soft voice, it almost sounded like music itself. Len pulled us forward and I spoke up, "My name is Hino Kahoko, 3rd year student at Kyoya University." I bowed down to show respect to them and Hamai Misa caught her breath, "Oh, you study at that prestigious university. Then that means you are an amazing student yourself? What are you majoring in, my dear?"

"Violin, I'm still trying to improve my skills but I have had my share of concerts." I smiled a little bit proud, Len relaxed at my side but I didn't know why. Maybe ...

"Violin ? Oh, amazing. Would you like to perform for us? Maybe ... a duet with Len?" she smiled at her son and Len smiled at her as well, she nodded at her maid and the maid gave her a violin case. "Here, you may borrow ours." I took the case with care and saw the smooth violin and it's unique design. Of course, only the wealthiest people could buy at such an expensive price. I had to be careful with this. "O-okay."

Len already had his violin at hand and stood beside me, "What piece would you like to play ?"

"Ave Maria," I winked at him, "We weren't able to finish last time." and he chuckled as well. We nodded at each other and positioned ourselves. Our fingers moving on every string at the same time, in synchronization. Producing a set of well-skilled notes and both creating a beautiful duet piece. We played Ave Maria well as we had on our last training camp. And once again, Len's playing did not sound like his usual ones, but this time another carefree and happy performance. I opened my eyes to see Len smiling at me, including his parents. I almost saw her mother tearing to see her son finally smiling and happy with his beloved one. We ended and his parents appluased for us.

"Wonderful! Brilliant! Len, you have certainly found a rare person. Is she ... ?" His father said, and his voice sounded very manly. A mature gentleman, but I still prefer Len as a better gentleman than him. Len nodded, "She's the one." My heart thumped as I heard his words.

Hamai Misa came down to walk towards me and held my hand, "We would love it if you would like to join us for dinner. I would like to know more about you, Hino Kahoko." she smiled and reminded me of my mother as well. I nodded, unable to speak for words at this moment, and followed them to their dining room.

"So, Hino, when did you begin playing the violin ?" His father asked me, I swallowed the food before I could speak. "2nd year highschool, I also participated in the concours but I was still quite an amatuer." Len interrupted, "I think I object, you did sound a little unskillful but you had a unique touch to your music. Not an amatuer at all." he smiled proudly and I returned the smile and continued to answer his father's answer. "But ever since highschool, I guess music has gotten into me and I just continued to practice and practice." I was done and I scooped another spoonful of mushroom ravioli into my mouth. Hamai Misa nodded, "I must say, your performance of Canon in that 2nd selection was wonderful. And you looked like you were having fun too." she giggled and I giggled too, "Well, the sounds that the violin produces, if in the right tune, gives you a refreshing atmosphere so that you relax instead of being all stiffy and such." Hamai nodded, "I agree."

----

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting Len's beloved. I hope to see you again tomorrow in his concert." She smiled and I bowed down to show my gratitude. "Oh, no need to bow, Hino. I see you as my daughter now, thanks to you Len is a better person now. I should be the one to show gratitude." and she gently hugged me an I hugged her back. "Thank you, Hamai Misa."

"You may call me mother." she smiled, I blushed. Len walked back to us and held my hand. "Ready to go home?"

"I want to stay," I blushed and all of them laughed, "But yes, I have to. I wasn't really able to sleep so I might as well rest." and so we headed back to Len's car. His parents waved as we drove off.

---

We reached my condo and we went inside before going our seperate ways.

"Thank you again, Len. And I am so honored to meet your parents." I stretched up to my toes to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't have difficulty. "I'm the one to thank you, they like you a lot." he mumbled in between kisses.

And like before, this kiss was not like before, it was different. Something was different as if our needs to each other just added up.

Len's tongue slowly licked my lower lip and my head was completely dizzy. We pulled away and I hid my face on his chest, "You munipulator." I blushed furiously and Len laughed, his body shaking with it. He kissed my hair, "That's cause I love you so much."

"I love you too." We kissed one last time and he went back home.

I laid down on my bed, knowing that this time I will sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 14

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 14; Nice to see you again

* * * * *

**Author's note**

The concerto, -bow- Ahahahaha. I was so like, in fangurl mode when Len almost frenchkissed Hino. Like, ZOMG !

So, yeah. Here's another update, my dears. Hope you enjoy it ;;)

P.S. I really have a hard time describing dresses and such because my vocabulary isn't that big, haha.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV;; **

Here I was in the mall with my girlfriends, shopping and deperately looking for a decent dress for the concert. Except only Fuyumi and Amo as invited and not my other two best friends, but they were good sports and still wanted to help us.

"Kaho! Kaho! What about this?" Mio said, holding the hanger where a beige dress was hanging. It was quite beautiful except it'll reveal a lot of cleavage. And I was **not** up for _that_. "Uh, Mio, I really like it but it's just so ..." Mio patted my shoulder, "I know, c'mon, let's go look for more."

We tried as hard as we could, there was that beautiful blue dress except that it revealed my thighs too much, that brown dress which was a tube but was a little too under-dressed. There were so many dressed but just too little decent ones. Ugh, why is it so hard to look for a nice dress now ?!

Amo san already bought her light green dress, it suited her well. It was a one sleeved dress and had silver designs all over it. She wore silver jewerly and silver flats to match with it. Fuyumi chan looked so cute in her white and gold dress which was already made for her in advanced, and let me tell you, it looked so expensive.

"Kaho! This one! You have to try it." Amo gave me a kind of dark green dress which was only a little above my knee, so basically it would reveal my legs. I shurgged and placed the dress on my arm, "Alright."

I put it on and looked in the mirror, and saw a totally different person. The dress suited her well, revealing her mature curves and her gorgeous legs. She had fair skin and it complimented well with the color of the dress. Her hair though, even not that pampered, with the layered style played gracefully on her shoulders. It took me a few minutes to realize I was actually looking at myself in the dress. This is it !

I showed myself to my friends and they gasped, "Kaho, you look amazing! Among all the dresses you've picked, this is a total 11 over 10." Amo winked at me and the others cheered in agreement. Though the dress was amazing, it cost me my salary. Too bad.

----

Len told me to stop by his house since he would escort me to the venue of his concert, this was to be a formal event so we needed to both be there at the same time. So I did as he said, his driver picked me up on my condo because he was too busy practicing, and I arrived. He sent me a text message not too long after that he would be on his way. He ordered all his maids to hlep me dress up and to make me look presentable as possible.

... The things you could do when you're rich. _Damn_.

So, my hair was curled up (at least the layered parts were curled,) and they gave me not that much make-up since I didn't need too much. I wore the necklace and the bracelet he had given me . I wore the green dress and wore black heels with it and as before, I looked amazing. I was beginning to be a bit nervous, hoping that Len would like how I looked tonight. I took deep breaths and suddenly the door opened, Hamai Misa entered and her eyes widened as she saw me.

"My dear, you look ... gorgeous, you should let me go with you when you go shopping!" She laughed and had a black box on her hands, "I know this is a bit too early but I owe you a lot, Hino Kahoko."

I was a little flattered, "For what, Hamai Misa? And thank you for your kind words."

She smiled at me, she looked even more incredible than me, even for an aged woman her figure complimented the dress and she looked even more younger now. "You know I've never seen Len so happy in my entire life, I do hope you continue to make him happy. He's doing his best, he's been talking about you all the time when we were in Europe. And now that you've reunited again, he's been so glad and optimistic now. I thought I didn't know my own son !" She laughed again and handed me the black box. "Turn around, dear. This is just a simple gift, the simplest thanks I could give you."

I did turn around and saw that she'd given me a pair of silver earrings. I gasped, "H-hamai Misa, I-I can't-"

"Oh, you can, you know when I was your age. Len's father would give me all kinds of gifts and I would usually hit him for doing so," she giggled, "but I always knew that it was his love I needed the most, and not material things." She hugged me and patted my back gently. "I do hope that Len would make a move sooner or later," I blushed and she smiled at me. "See you in the concert!"

Wow. That was Hamai Misa and she even acted like a teenager. The door opened again and this time, one of the maids came in, "Master is here." _Len !_

I walked down the hallway into the living room and saw him, faced back looking stunning in his black tuxedo. I walked down the stairs slowly, I think he was trying to surprise himself. I walked closer to him and as I was right behind him, I kissed his neck and giggled. "Thank you for that, now ... can I look?"

"Yes."

He turned around and his eyes widened. He hesitated as his arms wound around me, bringing me closer until he kissed my forehead. He rested his forehead on mine, his minty breath tickled on my face. "You. Look. Incredible. Kahoko." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, "You do too, you know that?" And he just nodded, smiling brightly at me. We pulled away as his parents came down the stairs too, hand in hand, and went inside their own car. Len pulled me along when we went inside our own car heading to the theater where his concert was held.

_**Theater;;**_

I held tighter to Len's arm as I saw all the other people dressed in such extravagant dresses and suits of all kinds. "I feel ... very, _very_ left out." I pouted, feeling a little small. Len held my hand on his arm, "It'll be alright. I'll bring you to our friends while I go and prepare, okay?"

On our way there a beautiful young black-haired lady that interrupted us, she came to greet Len. "Oh, Tsukimori Len, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him and they shook hands, then she noticed me, _Huh._ "Oh," she hesitated, "You've got a pretty young lady beside you, is she your escort?" Len smiled at me ( not her,) and replied, "She is not only my escort but my bride to-be."

"Yes, I am." Len nodded and seemed a little ... smug. The black-haired beauty's almond eyes widened, "Your girlfriend? Why I never knew you had taste in redheads."

_Ouch. _"It's not because she's a redhead but because she attracts me in the most unusual ways, right Kaho?" Len smirked and she just stared at him, she almost looked how I would react when Len would smile so suddenly. She blinked twice before speaking again, "Well, aren't you going to prepare? I'll be waiting for our duet."

Len sighed then turned to me, "I can see Kaji and the others over there, go ahead of me. Please greet them for me too." I nodded and went back to the others, then I turned around to just peek at them. And the saw the two of them talking privately.

----

_**Len's POV;;**_

"I'm very sorry, but you do know that we're just musicians and friends, I don't mean anything personal about this." I said but she simply smiled, "Oh, I don't mean anything personal about this either but I do consider myself lucky to have a wonderful duet with Tsukimori, the revolutionary violinist of Japan." she said, walking towards me. I held both of her shoulders and she blushed but I pushed her away, "Excuse me but I have guests to entertain, see you later Fujioka-san." I left her alone and walked towards the others.

Oh, I noticed that Yunoki has come back. His purple hair tied into a pony tail and he was wearing his usual style, a white suit. Hihara seemed happier now that he's back, Tsuchiura greeted me. He's grown taller but I have too. "Tsukimori, it's nice to see you again and even much nicer since you gave us free tickets." I chuckled and Tsuchiura stiffened;

"Those weren't free, those were just pre-ordered tickets which means right after the concert or tomorrow, you'll have to pay for it." I said and this time I wasn't teasing. Tsuchiura gave me his usual glare and I kind of seemed entertained with his usually frustrated look, it brought memories of before. "Well, It's time for me to go backstage. I'll see you guys." then I kissed Kaho's forehead, "... and you later."

Let the show begin.

* * * * *

**Normal POV;;**

As Kahoko and the others went to their seats, (Kahoko's seat was one row ahead of the others like before,) Len was welcomed with applauses as he entered the stage, violin in hand, and bowed down.

He played and played until his heart's content. Every performance played with such skill and unique kinds of sounds being produced from his violin. His concert was all in all a success with a few performances featuring his mother Hamai Misa and a duet with Fujioka-san. (Kaho got a bit intrigued with that duet but she found it impressive too.)

And since the night had to end, the concert was over but left the audience and satisfied.

**(Kahoko's POV)**

There was a party after the concert in a grand hotel with an eat-all-you-can buffet. (Which Hihara really enjoyed, -laughs-)

Then there I saw Len enter the party to be applauded again. He gave a small smile and noticed me, I smiled at him and clapped for him too.I hugged him and I felt so proud of him, "Congratulations for an amazing concert, now I know why you are so famous." I winked at him, teasing. He wrapped an arm around my waist, "Enough about me, I've got a friend to introduce to you." He pulled me forward to one corner of the lobby and I saw a gentleman with dark blue hair ...

**_Toya-kun?!_**

"Toya, this is Kaho, the girl I was telling you about in Europe." Len said, and Toya turned around but didn't notice me yet.

"Ah, you came to show me your girl, huh? Well, let me see-" he stopped mid-sentence, totally as shocked as me. "Oooh, _you're_ Hino."

Len remained silent and looked at the both of us, "You've met before?" he asked me.

"I met him in my short performance in the small theater near the bay. The one where you brought me too? I met him and he gave me a bouquet of flowers," I looked at Toya, "Thanks for those again." I gave him a small smile.

He nodded and bended to kiss my hand, "My pleasure. I never knew that the beautiful violinist would be my friend's girlfriend. A good couple indeed." He smiled and I almost thought he looked like Len.

"Well, I've got other guests to entertain, is it okay for me to leave you with Toya for awhile, Kaho?" Len asked me and I nodded, "Sure. Don't worry about me." I gently patted his hand and he walked to the others. Toya went at my side at once;

"Len's not only my friend, I'm his agent too. When I heard about him I almost thought I'd have a hard time with this guy but it seems ... he's not what I heard from people." That made me a bit curious. "Well, what did those people tell you?"

"That he's an ice-prince. The coldest one, he barely speaks to people. He was grouchy at first but with time we got to know each other, but that wasn't what surprised me." Toya glanced at me, smirking. I raised an eyebrow, "Then, what did?"

"To know that he actually has an intimate relationship with someone. I always saw him on the phone and usually on his desk writing letters. I used to tease him about it but he just looked so thoughtful. And when I had my dayoff and went back here to Japan, I wanted to meet this mysterious girlfriend of his." He paused, sipping his drink. "You're pretty lucky, y'know."

And I thought for awhile as I watched Len talk to the different people around him, he saw me and he smiled. He didn't look the same before, he looked more mature now, his blue hair a little longer, showing his prominent cheeks, his stronger build but humble smile. You couldn't stop to think that, **_how in the world did I get him to fall for me?_**

I guess , I am pretty lucky.


	16. Chapter 15

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 14; Nice to see you again

* * * * *

**Author's note**

_**Updaaaate~!**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV;; **

"So, bride to-be eh?" I said in my room, Len was with me and we were having dinner, he got me after school but since we didn't plan to go anywhere, we ended up in my small condo. I was eatting ready-to-eat noodles.

Len coughed and choked a bit on his food and he almost startled me, "You okay?" I asked, still slurping noodles. He just shook his head and continued to keep quiet, he didn't answer my question. "So, **_bride to-be eeeeeh?_**" I said, my voice a little higher. Len cleared his throat and finally spoke up, "Let me explain ..." he said, I tapped my fingers on the table. "I _have_ been, Len. Now ... what was that about?!"

"Well, you see, I was planning on bringing you with me to Europe. And I wanted to do it the right way and not just take you away from your parents without ... well ... completely telling them. Well, you see, you're still my girlfriend at this moment and if, hypothetically, you're my wife It would be simpler since we're official." He was blushing the entire time, I guess I could feel him though.

"I see." Then I realized, "... _hypothetically_?"

"It could happen." He smiled then his smile faded a bit, "And even though it doesn't, I'm glad I had you all to myself at one point in my life."

I couldn't reply to that statement.

**3 months later;;**

It's been 3 months now and I've already graduated from Kyoya University. I got my diploma and I'm ready to become a great musician, my violin skills have been improving due to the help of Len since he's also been tutoring me. And now, he's asking me to go with him to Europe now as his partner (well, as in like violin partner or to play duets with him; not as a wife or anything. -sighs-) So in two weeks time, we'll be leaving. I've already told my mother about it and she really supports me a lot.

Today, I wanted to go visit Seiso Academy to thank Lili. It's been awhile since I've last seen him, I kind of miss him too. Len drove me there but I went inside the school grounds on my own. It wasn't completely empty, there were a few students applying for enrollment, I giggled at it because it reminded me so much of my highschool years.

I couldn't see him in the entrance gates so I decided to go to where those huge bells where, I'm sure he would be there ...

"Lili?! Lili! This is Kahoko! Are you here~?" I called out his name and after a few minutes, I heard the tinkling of his wings and magic. A ball of light swirled all over the place and went down in front of my eyes ... and out came Lili!

"Lili!" I exclaimed and got him in my palm and kissed him, he blushed and was totally surprised to see me. "Hino Kahoko! Wow! You look amazing! It's been awhile! I've never stopped seeing you and I've always heard your violin playing and wow! you sound amazing!" He flew around and he was totally his usual self, "Have you found your violin romance yet?"

I laughed, "Sure I have." I smiled and he winked at me, "So what brings you here?"

"Well, Lili I just wanted to thank you from the beginning about the magic violin and all .... for helping me learn about music even though it wasn't completely my own work. So, I really just wanted to thank you for that."

...

Lili didn't say anything but stared right past me. What the-

I turned around and saw Len, his eyes wide and staring straight at me. His face showed all kinds of emotion; confussion, frustration, anger, betrayal. _How much did he hear?_

He walked away and like before, I had to chase him again. "LEN ! WAIT ! LET ME EXPLAIN !"

He turned around and faced me with his cold eyes, it brought up bad memories. "THEN EXPLAIN HINO ! MAGIC VIOLIN?! WHAT, YOUR VIOLIN PLAYS ON IT'S OWN AND IT WAS NEVER YOUR OWN WORK?! WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT TOWARDS MUSIC?!"

"After all this time, you've been lying and cheating on all of us. You're just lucky that we didn't know sooner."

"Len, I-"

"**We're through, Hino !**"

**_No !_**


	17. Chapter 16

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 16; Hope

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Okay guys, just a little correction in the last chapter, it's supposed to be chapter 15 -wink-

Len is such a jerk sometimes, he didn't even let her explain !

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

After the sudden arguement of Hino and Len, things got bad. _Really_ bad.

It seems that Len witnessed Lili and Kaho and heard a few things, misunderstanding the whole situation. And with this, he got frustrated and let his emotions take over him, causing him to break up with Hino in a second. Which left Hino to tears.

_---_

_"Hino ..." Lili whispered, totally disheartened. Hino fell at her knees, she couldn't believe what just happened. **'We're through ?'**_

_She let her head fall on her hands and cry. "Lili, can't you do something? Please ... please, just ... reverse time or something." but she knew that Lili was simply a music fairy. He didn't have that kind of power, this made her even more sad._

_"I'll help you, Hino. Just ... "_

_But who knows what would happen ? No one does._

_---_

**Kaho's POV;;**

I woke up 6 in the morning, I couldn't sleep again. Except this time, the reason was of what happened the afternoon before. I cried the entire night, I could still feel my tears on my soaked pillow. "What have I done ?"

* * * *

I got a text message from Haruka-san telling me that we needed to meet, I replied to her that it wasn't the right time. I wasn't in the mood to perform and if I were to, I'd make a horrible performance. My phone rang;

"Hello ?" I spoke unto the phone, my voice still rough from crying.

"Hino ? It's Toya, look, Len is actting kind of different. Can't you do something ?" It was Toya-kun.

"I-I'm sorry, Toya. It's my fault, we got into an arguement and ... oh, Toya." I started to tear again, I just wished that I could do something. "Not now, just not now."

There was silence on the other end, "... if that's the case then can we at least meet ? I'll go to your place, is that okay ?"

"Mhm, sure. I'll tell the guard to let you in."

And in one hour he arrived in my condo, saw my messed up condition and comforted me. "Oh, Hino, you're a mess! What happened?"

I shook my head, I can't tell him. "I-It's complicated, And I don't even know how to speak or even face Len anymore. Not at this state."

Toya got his handkerchief and wiped my tears, he wiped the sweat from my forehead and let me sit on a chair, "Well, I can't let him leave Japan in this condition. He's completely cold now, if he goes on like this his performance would be stiff. Only you can bring him back."

I calmed down, thinking hard. I remembered what Lili told me but ... I still needed to talk to Len. "I-I'll think about it. I'll try to talk to him," I smiled at Toya, "Thanks for coming over, Toya-kun. Really, thanks for helping."

He patted my head, "Don't mention it. It's for both your sakes and plus, as his agent he has no right to show that kind of attitude towards me." he shurgged and left. Now, what should I do?

**Len's POV;;**

I was in my room, practicing for my next tour around London this time, but unfortunately my playing wasn't great. "_Dammit._" I almost threw my violin but it landed safely on my bed. I sat down on the floor and had to think straight.

_'We're through !' _My own words repeated several times in my head and the hurt expression on Hino's face kept appearing everytime I closed my eyes.

_'I just wanted to thank you from the beginning about the magic violin and all ... for helping me learn about music even though it wasn't completely my own work. So, I just wanted to thank you for that.'_ Magic violin, magic, magic, magic. What was all that crap about magic ? Hino's been a liar the whole time from day one in the concours ? the woman who I know had the most carefree and unique music had been a liar all this time ?

_**"Shit !"**_ I cussed under my breath and punched the wall, my fingers felt numb and I almost felt dizzy. A knock on my door interrupted me; "What ?!" I yelled, totally annoyed. "Sir Tsukimori, lady Fujioka has come to visit you." I sighed, what's that woman got to do now ?

"Why Len, you seem troubled. Is something the matter ?" I heard a smooth voice behind me, I turned and saw the daughter of my father's friend. The Fujioka's; Fujioka Marie. "What do you want, Fujioka ?" I said. She smiled at me and walked closer, "Oh, I just wanted to visit an old friend. You've grown, Len. You're more handsome and daring than I ever imagined." I cringed at the call of my first name, what right has she to call me that ? She walked even closer, now we were face-to-face except I was taller than her so she looked up a bit. "After all, you seem to need company around here." Her hands slid up to my arms then around my neck, I felt numb, unable to move.

"I'm here for you, Len." She massaged the nape of my neck, I closed my eyes. "Why, she isn't here ... but I am. Now let's get straight to the point." I opened my eyes and her face was even more closer, her nose touching my cheek. "I want you, _Len."_

And her lips touched mine.

---

**Kaho's POV;;**

Hours passed and I was still tense from trying to call Len. Ugh, ugh, _ugh._ Pull yourself together !

Then I saw my phone, I picked it up and scrolled down my contacts and viewed Len's then dialed his number. It rang, once, twice, thrice, four times ... went dead. Dialed it again, rang once, twice, thrice-

"Len ! Please we need to talk, just let me explain-" I was cut off by an unknown voice, "Len isn't available right now, he's ... busy." a female-like voice answered, _who is this ?!_ "Then may I ask why you have his phone? Who is this?" I asked, my hand rolled up into a fist on my chest. "Why, who I am doesn't matter. Just call later, we're busy." and she hung up.

... what was that ?

**Normal POV;;**

Len awoke from his short nap, he didn't notice he was shirtless when he saw Fujioka right beside him. "Ugh, what's going on ?" he was lying on his bed, then alarmed when a hand stroked his chest. "Oh, you're finally awake. Shall we continue ?" Fujioka leaned closer to kiss Len and for a second their lips touched but Len pushed her away. "What're you doing here ?! Didn't I tell you to get out ?!" he stood up, buttoning his shirt again. Fujioka's sleeve dropped to her arm, she was almost revealing. Len pulled her and fixed her sleeve, "Why Len, do you really mean that ? I'm here to _comfort_ you." She again, tried to seduce Len but he pushed her away, causing her to fall to the floor.

He glared at her, completely outraged. "I don't need scumbags like you, get out or else I'll call security. Excuse me for earlier but I wasn't myself." he hissed, Fujioka looked confused and regained her balance and stomped out. "You'll regret this ! That redhead doesn't deserve you !" she said as she left, Len sighed and massage his temples, _You're right. She doesn't deserve a jerk like me._

And while this happened, Kahoko couldn't help but head to Len's house. She couldn't believe what she just heard from his cellphone and now when she tried to call again, he couldn't be reached. She was just a few blocks from his gate when Fujioka got out and saw her. She smirked at her, "Well, well well if it isn't the redhead come to regain her beloved." she glared now, "You know he doesn't completely love you, he needs a real woman like me." Having said this, Kaho was completely hurt but regained her confidence, "At least I don't dress like a complete slut."

Kaho left the messed up woman and rang the doorbell, one of the maids answered the door, "Oh, Hino-san. Tsukimori-san is a bit busy at the moment, he's not ready now." Kaho shook her head, she needed to talk to him _now_. "No ! I need to talk to him now ! Please let me." she pleaded but was refused. So she had no choice but to barge in, "LEN ! _LEN !_ I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SO PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU ! PLEASE !" She called out to him, Len could hear her but ignored. He didn't want to see her right now, not at this state. Len called to one of his maids to escort her outside. "Please don't hurt her, just let her go out."

"LEN ! _PLEASE !_" she was now going up the stairs and into Len's room, one of the maids already protested but she pushed her off. She knocked on Len's door, "LEN ! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, TALK TO ME ! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU THIS WAY, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME ! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME ..." she fell on her knees, sobbing now. "I know you can ..."

Len, who was inside leaning on the door, closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. _'Just go, Kaho. Go. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, nor do I. _' He kept saying to himself. "LEN !" Kaho sobbed his name, his chest twisted and felt as if stabbed by a knife and it hurt.

"... I love you." said a small shaking voice on the other side of the door. He too fell on his knees and leaned his head on the door now, "I love you too ..." He whispered but Kaho wasn't able to hear. A maid already caught Kaho and escorted her out. "Please, Hino-san, you need to go."

Silence followed and Kaho finally stood up, hopeless now. "... alright, I'll leave. Just tell him ..." she hesitated. "Nothing."

* * * * *

_A week later;;_

Kahoko visited Seiso Academy again, she went to the rooftop in order to relax, to just think peacefully. She glanced at her violin which was on her lap, the thing that started it all. The thing that caused her to meet Lili, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, Fuyumi, Shimizu, Amo-san and even Len. She hugged her violin close to her heart and a tear dropped on it.

A ball of light flew over her and then Lili came out, with a sad look on his face. He went in front of Kaho's teary face and wiped some tears. "Hino Kahoko, let me help you." His small hand touched a small part of her cheek. Kaho took a deep breath and wiped her face with her sleeve, "Oh, Lili, it's a little too late for that. All I need to do now is to move on." she sniffed and glanced at a few job application papers, "So, what do you think I should apply for ? I think I'd be okay as a teacher, a music teacher. Wouldn't that be great-" she was cut off to see Lili almost in tears too. He felt sad on what happened, that he let the violin romance end so suddenly. "Hino Kahoko, I never wanted it to end like this, _please_ let me help."

Kaho stood up and walked towards Lili, looking up to her fairy friend, and let him land on her palm. "Oh, Lili, but you've helped me so much before. In the end we all have to stop-" she cut off mid-sentence as her fairy friend was really crying now. She could feel his cold tears on her palm, she sighed. "Okay Lili, but just this once, if it doesn't work then, it doesn't." And in that one sentence Lili cheered up and with the wave of his wand did another big ball of light appear ...

And Len appeared, looking completely confused and surprised at the same time, "Kaho ? What am I doing here ?"

Kaho didn't answer, cause she didn't know why he was here either.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YIHEE, CLIFFIEEEE. Alrighty, FUJIOKA IS A SL_UUT_. Yes, yes she is. -smugsmug-

This is one of the last chapters already and I am so very happy to have written this for all of you. I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS. LONG LIVE LEN AND KAHOKO ! =))=))

REVIEEWS~!


	18. Chapter 17

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 17; Soulmate

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Here's another update ! Ahahaha, you guys hate Fujioka too, huh ? MWAHAHAHAHA_HA_. Anyways, here is the continuation of the cliffie (if it even _was_ a cliffie.) Enjoy~!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Len stared straight at Hino, startled and confused on how he even ended up on the rooftop in Seiso Academy school grounds. All he knew was that he was standing in his room and the next second a light in front of him appeared and brought him here ... to _Hino. _And there was a weird thing above her head ... a_ **fairy ?!**_

Kaho didn't know what Lili just did either, she was completely clueless. '_Hino Kahoko, I brought your Len here because I just want you two to be in good terms again, now's your chance to convince him to forgive you !'_ Lili's voice was heard inside Kaho's head, she winced a bit but composed herself.

"Uh, Le-Tsukimori-kun, I ... look, I'm going to explain stuff that might not seem _real _to you but just please ... _please_ listen to me and believe it." she pleaded, her eyes glimmering already from the water. Len's eyes widened and he just nodded for Kaho to continue, Kaho took a deep breath.

"Okay, ever since the first day of highschool here in Seiso, I was late and I saw a fairy. I didn't believe it at first but then he told me, his name is Lili by the way, he told me that since I was the person who could see him, I were to participate in the concours." Len's eyes widened even more, Kaho waved her hands, "Wait wait, there's more." she sighed and Len relaxed; not saying a word. "So, I just let that pass since I thought I was having dillusions or something but then when my name was called in the announcing of the participants of the concours ... I didn't know what to do. So, I tried to protest against Kanazawa-sensei that me being a participant was a mistake but he refused and said that I was picked because I could see _it._ I thought he could could see Lili too but he said he couldn't and well ... I went to the practice rooms and Lili gave me a magic violin and I _had_ to participate ..."

"... So I did." Kaho added, Len opened his mouth to speak. "But why did you ?! When you knew you'd be cheating !" Len almost yelled but Lili protested against him, flying infront of his face and merely touching the tip of his nose with his wand. "Will you stop blabbering ! She's still talking !" Lili said, angered and Len was completely at shock at this point. _'It really is a fairy.'_ but he followed Lili and kept quiet. Kaho sighed;

"Of course, I knew that. It took me a lot to even think about going into something I barely knew about ! But Lili told me I had to inorder to fufill his misson, in order for him to at least encourage a person, who had no idea about classical music, into playing an instrument. And so I decided to, and it worked out well." Kaho smiled a bit, remembering what happened after all those times, "I met new friends, Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, Shoko, Keiichi and Amo-san," then she smiled at Len, Len blushed. "... and you. And I felt as if for once, I was doing something right in my life. And playing the violin, magic or no magic, felt as if I was the happiest person in the world."

"I was devastated when in the 3rd selection, the magic violin broke. Do you remember ?" she asked him and he nodded, "The strings broke," he murmured. "And so did the magic, so Lili took it back from me. And after that happened, I felt lonely ... hopeless without it. It was the thing that isn't replacable. Like the 4th selection theme." Kaho took a deep breath, "That would also explain how my level dropped. My playing sounded amateur-ish that people couldn't believe how much skill I've lost. But I still kept trying ..." Tears flooded from her eyes now, streaming down her cheeks. "And this is where I am now, playing the violin on my own and improving on my own. I didn't really need magic after all, but the magic violin helped me to meet you. And I ended up falling for you in the end." She sobbed, shaking her head. Len walked a step forward, his arms raised towards her. "Kaho ..."

Then in an instant, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. His face buried on her hair, smelling the fragrant scent of her shampoo. Oh, how he missed her so much, even if it were just for a week, it was torture for him and for her too. "I'm so sorry, I misunderstood. I ... I'm sorry there's no excuse for what I've done. Oh, Kahoko please don't cry." He had no choice but to lift her face up to his and to pull her closer until their lips touched. It was a passionate kiss, but not even Lili found it disgusting. He was just happy to see them cope up now.

"Next time, no more secrets. Okay ?"

"Okay." and they kissed once more.

----

After Len and Kaho had made-up now, they decided to just stare at the sunset on the rooftop ... with Lili right there with them. Kaho also noticed that Len could see Lili too.

"How come Len could see you Lili ?" Kaho asked, a little curious. Len squeezed his love's waist, also curious.

"Well, since Hino can see me, I guess her soulmate can too." Lili winked at the both of them, "You're soulmates, no joke."

Kahoko blushed furiously when she faced Len, he was flushed with the color of scarlet red. His ears feeling hot. But when they both heard what LIli said, they were both very happy.

After all, that's what the violin romance is for.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OH, _YEEEEEES_. The next chapter will probably the last one including the epilouge -wink-

I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS FANFIC AS MUCH AS I DID. I LOVE YOU GUUUYZ :D


	19. Chapter 18

**La Corda D'oro **~

Chapter 18; The End and a New beginning.

* * * * *

**Author's note**

Heeey guyz, this is the last chapter (and probably the longest one,) and I just wanted to tell you, "Thank you," for all your reviews and kind words. I love you guys :D.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kahoko's POV  
**

Len and I walked, hand in hand, away from the school grounds and to my condo. He decided to walk my home tonight and I just wanted to spend time with him too after the long argument we went through. Len and I talked as we walked and we just had a lot to recall, like what happened when we got separated during that long week. We both felt the same feelings and that just made my heart flutter because I knew that I was no good without him and he was no good without me too.

"So, by Wednesday you're leaving for Europe again right ?" I smiled at him, trying to show him that I was 'okay' with it. He looked back at me with his eyebrows pulled together, he sighed. "I want to forget about leaving you for once, let's not talk about it." he said in a straight tone, I squeezed his hand. "But Len, we'll _have_ to talk about it at one point. You've got an entire career in front of you and I won't be the reason for you to stop that. And plus, I think it's better if I don't ... become a musician first." Len stopped on his tracks and I stopped right in front of him, he was frozen completely. "... not play the violin ?" his voice was silent, cold. "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong !" I chuckled and went at his side again, this time to wrap my arm around his. "For some reason, I feel it's best if I become a music teacher, I would help tutor for those who want to major in violin and as such. I'll still play the violin of course, I can't live without that, but I have this feeling that sharing my abilities would be ... awesome." We both laughed and we went back to walking. "If that's what you want, I don't want to be the reason for you to stop that." he quoted and I poked him on the rib.

We entered my condo and I flickered on the lights, "Would you like to eat something ? I could cook for you. Or something to drink ?" I offered him, opening some cabinets in the kitchen, looking for something to cook. "Coffee would be fine." Len said, lying on one side of my master bed. I giggled, seeing this handsome guy who looked so unsuited in this small condo. After I was done with both our coffee's I placed it on the table beside us and went to lie down beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer until our lips touched.

I had this tingly feeling as Len's hand slowly slid down from my cheek to my neck, all the way down to my waist, hips and my thigh. He lifted it around his thigh and I almost forgot how to breathe. He twisted his head to pull away from me and to kiss my jaw and my neck, I twisted my fingers on his hair to pull him closer. "Ahh-" A moan escaped from my lips as he licked and sucked my neck, he rolled over to lift me on top of him, I rested my head on his shoulder but he lifted my face to kiss my lips again. I licked his lips with my tongue and marveled on how soft it was ... and the _taste._ Len growled, "Kahoko, why you-" He rolled over again and this time he was on top of me. My leg still stradiling his thigh and I was beginning to feel hot, all this body warmth made me overwhelmed. Len bent down to whisper at my ear, nibbling it a bit. "I love you, Kahoko."

"Silly, I love you too." He claimed my lips once more, moving in synchronization. My lips formed themselves around his, as if the perfect piece. But I knew this wasn't the right time. "L-Len, Len. Enough;" I said in an even tone, but Len's eyes didn't agree with me. His eyes narrowed and his frown was back, "Why? Why not when I need you, when I want you." He took advantage again but he should've known better. I just laid down there and and released my leg from his thigh. He kissed me once, twice, thrice until he stopped to catch his breath;

"Satisfied yet?" I said, stroking his cheek as he huffed for air. I kissed him softly, merely brushing my lips on his but he didn't kiss me back from exhaustion. "You underestimate me, you make me lose control over myself." then he noticed the red spots on my neck and he became worried. "Are you hurt ? Did I do too much ?" He caressed my neck and I felt a bit tickled, "No silly, these are fine. Now, I think it's better if you rest now." I kissed his forehead, "Good night."but he didn't move, his hands still on my neck.

"Can I see you tomorrow night ?" He said after a few minutes passed, I nodded. "Of course."

-----

**Len's POV**

I started to stare at the bright stars in wonder of what to do tomorrow night ... something that'll change both our lives forever.

And as if the stars were responding at me, they started to shine and glimmer. It even made me smile a bit, my lips coming up at both sides of my face. I've already decided this;

* * * * *

**The _next_ day//Kahoko's POV;**

What was he thinking ?!

What could possible happen tonight ? Will it be just a simple date like always ?

I started to worry at the wrong place at the wrong time. "KAHO !" Mio called my name even though she was just sitting across the table from me. I vegan to debate endlessly inside my head about tonight. Len hadn't answered my calls, he _never_ did that. (Well, except from when we broke up.) It irritated me, what the hell was he keeping from me ?!

"Kaho, seriously. Could you chill for awhile? Len is like, the one for you so you have nothing to worry about. Now, wasn't this _your_ idea of your 'two best friends' bonding time ? Now you just called us to complain about Len's plans for tonight. _Ugh, _Kaho. BE REAL FOR ONCE !" Nao groaned, completely annoyed. I pouted and just played with the glass of tea in my hands. "I'm sorry."

"You better be, now, shopping ?" Mio said as she tugged my sleeve until I stood up followed them. We went to the mall and just did what we usually did. We had went to the photobooth and took crazy pictures of ourselves. We even watched a movie this time, it was comedy, and ended up having stomach aches from laughing. Then we toured around the several shops, first buying from our favorite ones and then to the newly opened ones, also causing me to be broke. But it was all worth it;

"This is your last date too right? Your last one after another few years of separation?" Nao suddenly asked and it kind of caught me off-guard. She was right, it would be our last date till he leaves again for another set of ... what, 5 years ? Or even more ?

I threw a shirt at Nao and she laughed but turned serious after, "Kidding aside, I really didn't mean to offend you. It's just, we're worried about you Kaho. Even if you say you're strong enough to stand all by yourself while your boyfriend leaves for his music career, it wouldn't be right. I mean, he would come back but for how long ? Just five months ? Do you know how small that amount of time is compared to how long he's away ? Again, I don't mean to offend you but truthfully Kaho, would you love him so much that _**you**_ would dare to go with him to Europe ?"

I shrugged but I knew my chest was getting too tight for me to breathe, "I couldn't ... go with him to Europe. I'm already broke with just shopping here and you expect me to have enough money for a ticket to Europe? Are you kidding ?" I laughed but it seemed to be exerted. Mio and Nao stared at me as I absently stroked the fabric of the shirt I was holding, "It's the only way to go, don't you think ? I would love to go with him but my calling is here." I giggled again, "Let's stop talking about this for now. It's ruining our bonding time, now, how 'bout this shirt ?" I smiled but they didn't smile back, they looked ... blank. Mio walked towards me and placed the shirt back in it's place. "You need to go to him now." she winked. I blinked and just followed them, _'What am I going to do ?'_

-----

"G-guys ? Where are you taking me ?" I said because out of nowhere, they blindfolded me and pulled my arm to follow them. I already tripped twice and my legs hurt. It was a long walk, then suddenly we came to a halt. "MIO, NAO WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ?!"

"Sssssh," said someone who didn't sound like any of my best friends. It sounded like a guy, "Uh, guys?"

They took off my blindfold and when I opened my eyes, Toya-kun was in front of me. He held my hand and got me inside of the car, "Goodbye Kaho-chan~! Good luck on your daaaate~!" waved the both of them while Toya turned the car into life and drove away as fast as we can. I immediately put on my seat belt, praying we wouldn't crash. "W-w-w-where are you taking me ?"

"Secret. But you've already got plans, don't you? You should've known this yourself. But I heard you were as dense as a stone," he smiled at me. "Figures." he chuckled and I frowned at him, "Heeey ! I swear, I will kill you if you don't tell me."

"Then who would drive the car? You'd be sorry if you did, not to mention I would haunt you for the rest of your life." then I gave up. _Dammit._

After a half hour of driving around the entire city, he stepped on the brakes and we ended up in a bright, well-decorated venue. Right beside us was the beach with the soft beige sand and I stared in awe as somewhere on the field of sand, lay a basket full of food and a soft blanket. But nobody was there in sight. "Okay, this is your stop. Enjoy !" He pushed me out of the car and drove away. "Geez, what a day. What the hell's going on."

"You are." Len's voice said, he was right beside me as if he was there the entire time. I winced and jumped, "Gah ! Len, could you please explain? This is so bizarre." He held my hand and pulled me to the field of flowers. "I hope you're hungry." he chuckled and sat down on the blanket, he pulled me down and placed me right beside him. He opened the basket but that wasn't what caught my eye right now.

Len was wearing a simple outfit; a black shirt and a white jacket to match and beige jeans and shoes. He couldn't even look more stunning than now right ? Wrong. "Kaho?" He squeezed my hand which was tightly held in his. "Why're you staring at me like that?" he smiled and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, "Nothing. You just look really handsome right now." I cupped my hand on his cheek and he rested his head on my palm. "Want some cake ? I've got some." and with that, I immediate accept his generous offer of sweet desserts, (totally unexpected from someone who barely eats anything sweet.)

"Mhm, you should try some caramel cake." I giggled as I scooped a spoonful and placed it in front of his mouth, but he shook his head. "No, thank you." I pouted, "Pleeeaaaase." then he gave up and I placed the sweet piece of cake in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed. "Hmm, not bad." I giggled and we continued to eat the food he brought for the both of us.

It became sunset and I lay down on Len's lap while we both stared the bright orange sky and as the sun slowly stared to set. "Y'know, I heard a rumor that if you see the sunset here and wish, your wish will come true." I said and I watched as Len closed his eyes tightly to wish. I closed my eyes too and wished, _'Don't let us seperate ever again, let me be at his side forever.'_

... and we slowly drifted to sleep.

* * * * *

The next thing we knew was that we fell asleep in each others arms and it was nighttime by the time we woke up. I looked up at the stars with Len's warm arms around me. "Finally awake, Kaho ?" he asked and I nodded and stood up. He stood up too and rested his head on my shoulder, his arms around my waist and sighed, "I don't want this to be our last date again. You really don't want to come with me?"

I hesitated, "It's not that I don't _want to._ It's because I can't and it's better if I stayed here." The stars above us were shining brightly, more bright than I have ever seen them before. "Look, the stars are so bright tonight !" I pointed at each of them and smiled, looking at stars always cheered me up.

"Wait a sec," Len whispered and he released me for awhile, he took something from the basket and on his palm was a glass song box. Almost similar to the one Mio gave me during highschool but this one had a different and unique design, not to mention it's a gift from Len that made it special. "Here's another gift for you."

I laughed, "You know, when we got into that fight, I was almost going to give you back all the gifts you gave to me cause it made me a bit guilty." Len laughed too, but there was an edge to his voice. "But you aren't now, right ?" I nodded in agreement, "Mhm."

"Well, then, why don't you open it for me? I haven't opened it ever since I bought it this morning. Now I just want to hear the song that it'll play." He said as he placed the song box on my hands. I turned the knob thrice and opened the lid slowly. I started to tear up as the song began to play; it was Ave Maria.

...

But that wasn't what made me cry right now.

...

It was the silver ring with a diamond on it that made me gasp for air. It lay there as bright as the stars above us, the diamond glimmering in it's unique style. I took it with one hand, the song obx on my other one. Len took the ring from my hand and placed the song box back into the basket and stood up straight, towering over me. I stared up at him but he wasn't looking at me ... yet. He absent-mindedly played with the ring with his fingers as he spoke;

"You may say that you're strong enough to stand on your own here in Japan while I go to Europe to fufill my dreams. You may say that you're doing this in order for me to fully focus on my goal that I've been waiting for my entire life. You may say that music is even more important than you yourself .." he now smiled at me, the same peaceful but heartwarming expression he would only show to me.

"But you're wrong, _I_ can't go to Europe leaving you all alone here. _I_ can't go and fufill my dreams when you aren't here beside me. _I _can't feel your support if you'll leave me alone here. _I _need _you_ and _only you_. It's only _you that _make me feel as if I've accomplished something great in one point in a lifetime and that is to _be with you_. You have no idea how much I regreted not even bringing you with me the last time, and how much I decided to think about _my _cause when after everything I did was to dedicate it to _you._" He held both of my hands and kissed my fingertips. **"_You're everything to me. Everything."_**

"Len ..." I sobbed and rested my forehead on his. After a few minutes have passed he started to speak again;

"So I decided that the moment I know that you'll be my first and last, I knew that I'd have to make one big step in this relationship. We've been together for more than 7 years now, haven't we ? And we loved every single moment of it. Except for the fights and arguments that we had, but it's only natural because we _are_ lovers. And so, Hino Kahoko, the woman of my dreams, who plays the most beautiful music to my ears ..."

He got my left hand and took a deep breath and kneeled on one knee, "I will love you for the rest of my life, every single moment with you I will treasure, _**Will you marry me ?**_" His voice, husky and low but loud enough for me to hear said those heartfelt words.

He placed the ring on my finger and stood up, waiting for my response but I couldn't speak just yet. "K-kaho? You need to say something." he chuckled but still waited patiently.

I took a deep breath, blushing furiously. Len started to get anxious and shook my shoulders a little, "Kaho ?!"

"OH, **YES** ! **YEEES** ! How _could I say no to that ?!_ Oh, Len Tsukimori, Yes ! I _will_ marry you." I threw my arms around him and he laughed as he took me in his arms and twirled in a circle in excitement. He placed me back on my two feet, "Thank you, thank you." he whispered to me, his breath on my face before he completely captured my lips on his. I gladly kissed him back with the same passion only he could ever receive.

* * * * * *

And so, after that very day of his proposal to me, our wedding was to be schedule a month later. **A _MONTH _LATER ! Can you believe that ?!** (Well, that is what happens when you're mighty rich.)

Haruka-san was the wedding planner since she has dreamed of making a dream wedding and I trusted her and gave her the job and of course with Len's help, she was given several choices to pick such as the decorations and everything else. (With the help of Hamai Misa, of course.)

Amo-san was my maid of honor since she was one of my bestest friends and she would help me with different kinds of lovely dresses, (She does have a good fashion sense, doesn't she ?) and the bridesmaids, of course, were Fuyumi, Mio, Nao, Mizue (can you believe it ? She got back with Tsuchiura and I got her invited !) and Mori-san (She heard about the news from Mio and we met again after so many years and I got her invited too !)

Toya-kun was the best man, since he was the closest friend of Len and he was a close friend of mine too. Tsuchiura, Hihara, Yunoki, Shimizu, and Kaji, Ousaki and Kanazawa would also be guests there. Etou and Kira-sensei were also invited.

**Tsukimori Mansion;**

Right now, I was waiting in a room for the wedding dress (made by a world-renowned fashion designer which specializes on wedding outfits,) with Amo-san, Len said that this would be where I could live for now since he said that he didn't want me to stay in that small condo when we were getting married soon. True enough, he sold my condo and I had no choice (except of course go back home but that wasn't an option,) but to live with him in this huge mansion. He also told me that his parents wouldn't be interrupting our privacy since his parents would be returning to their London tour soon after our wedding. I felt kind of useless sometimes but I was thankful so much.

"Here it iis !" Hamai Misa said as she entered the room, she was smiling the entire time since she was so happy for the both of us. "Oh, Kaho, it's wonderful, here ! Try it on." she winked at me as her maid laid the black dress case on the bed. My eyes grew wide as I saw a peek of the floral white chiffon at the end of the black velvet case. Amo-san picked it up and slowly slid the zipper down, revealing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, this was the second one but I would've loved to wear my mother's but it was too worn out and wasn't my size since my sister had it altered in her wedding 3 years ago. So, Hamai Misa (or mother,) had one made personally for me.

"Oh my ..." I said in wonder, the dress was made of silk and the softest of fabrics. The dress was a tube, the color the brightest of whites, and it shaped into a slender curve that fit right into the outline of my body and the waist of the dress had floral designs of silver and scarlet over it to show a feminine touch to it. And lastly, the skirt was filled with more silk and white chiffon with a tint of beige silk under.

I stroked it with my fingertips, careful not to rip the fabric and the texture of the dress felt as soft as a moth's wing. "Ready to try it out ?" Amo san smiled at me and I nodded, lost for words. I went into the walk in closet of the room and tried on the dress, I had no trouble with it. As I slid it up my body, on my waist to my chest and had help from the maid to zip it behind me. I finally looked at the mirror and gasped; My body looked like a mix of white, silver and beige colors all over and it even looked perfect. Not to mention the beige designs made my red hair stand out. I could feel myself tear up and Amo and mom entered the room. They both gasped and Amo hugged me. "You look amazing, oh Len would be breathless when he sees you in this." She squeezed my shoulders while I softly kissed her cheek, I smiled at my soon-to-be-mother too, "You are both great, thank you so much for this. I don't know how to replay you." My new mother walked towards me, careful not to step on the chiffon, and held my face with both hands. Her palm warm, "All you need to do for us is to make Len happy, not that you've already done that." and laughter filled the room.

A maid went inside the room, "Master Len is here, you better hide that dress." she giggled and I immediately unzipped the dress and put on my regular clothes. After we placed the dress back into the velvet case and hid it in the closet, I went down the staircase into Len's arms.

"How is my beautiful fiance?" He said as he lifted me up in his arms and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer, making the kiss longer. "I'm fine," I said, breatheless. So was he. "How was your day ?"

"I was going to sneak in to see you in your dress but I failed." He pouted, his lower lip trembling a bit to tease me. I giggled and kissed his lower lip then I pulled him with me to see Haruka-san with the wedding details.

We were both excited, that's for sure.

* * * * * *

**Wedding day**

* * * * * *

_'Take a deep breath, Kahoko, you can do this. It's been a month and you're ready to be with the man of your dreams. _' I struggled to convince myself to show myself in that huge church. I could barely even breathe. It was like the dress was getting tighter and tighter and I couldn't even loosen it.

"Kaho ! 5 minutes ! You have to get down now !" Amo said, her voice heard from downstairs. My car was already there and waiting but I was still trembling in fear, I took 3 deep breaths and finally opened the door. I walked down the staircase of the Tsukimori Mansion carefully, I never was good in heels.

"Kaho, I'm telling you right now that-" Amo-san stopped midsentence when she turned to see me, but instead of glaring, her face turned soft and blushed as she saw me. "Perfect." She clapped her hands and so did the numerous maids and guards surrounding the living room, I blushed. "Amo-san, I'm not the only one who looks pretty in here." she blushed and her maid of honor dress was beautiful too. With the almost the same design; tube but with much simpler fabrics than mine, also had some chiffon and beige silk underneath and with pink roses in her hand as her bouquet. "Pssh, don't mention it." she said as we walked to the car. Now what was left to walk on was that long aisle. But then again, Len was going to be there at the other end, smiling only at me. Our eyes gazing at each other and-

My fantasy was interrupted when Amo-san pulled me into the car, "Good luck ! I'll be in the car right behind you. Your mother's already there as well as your older sister and brother. So just try and breathe, okay ?" I nodded, trying to remember evey word. "I'll try." and she shut the door.

**Len's POV **

*** * * * * **

I was already in the church waiting for the car of Kahoko, I couldn't wait to see her (I didn't even care if she was wearing a dress as long as she was here,) and tried to control myself. I was a bit nervous from all this, the guys were teasing me about I was the first one to get married and all. And about having children, I shuddered. (Not that I didn't want kids but ... never mind.) "Haaaa." I exhaled and Toya, the best man, patted my shoulder. Since he was beside me, I felt comforted at once. "Calm down, Len. This is your wife-to-be we're talking about, there's nothing to fuss about." I nodded and finally, Kaho's car arrived.

"Take care of my sister, kay ?" Kahoko's older brother said and smiled at me. I returned the smile and stood straight as the music began to play.

The wedding music was W. A. Mozart London Trio #1 played by Shimizu-kun on the cello, Etou on the violin and Kaji on the viola. It was played beautifully as the ring bearer walked down the aisle, the bridesmaids and their beautiful bouquets and dresses and the the rest of the guests entered gracefully on the red carpet. Then came Kahoko's mother in her beautiful dress and her older sister. Then my parents as well. All of them smiling at me.

The music changed into Salut D'amour, one of Kahoko's favorite pieces and I had it played especially for her because she was already there at the entrance of the aisle.

**Normal POV**

Kahoko gasped as she saw the huge church filled with roses and white fabric, making the entire place elegant and heavenly. She had already arrived and is waiting for her cue on the front side of the aisle. She could see Len from here through the flowers hanging on top of her, Haruka did a great job with the venue and she couldn't wait to get married now. Her brother was at her side, he had arrived here a week before the wedding and known everything he needed to do. "You ready ?" Kaho's brother said as Kaho wrapped an arm around his. She nodded and swallowed, obviously nervous, her brother muffled a laugh and he pulled her forward since their cue was on.

Her veil was the only thing covering her fully flushed face as she walked, completely tingly, down the long aisle. She smiled at her friends, Fuyumi, Mio, Nao and the other bridesmaids as they turned their heads to the most beautiful lady. Everyone almost gasped as they saw Kahokoand her beautiful face and fair skin match with her dress. Her mother and two best friends started to tear as they saw their loved one, not that Kahoko was already on the edge of tears.

Finally, after scanning the entire area, she had reminded herself to look for Len ...

First, her eyesight was filled with white and pink roses and white fabric and the smiles of different people then the red carpet ... Toya's smiling and blushing face then finally ... those gold familiar eyes that she'd long to see especially on this very important day. She smiled wider, hoping that she could just skip the slow walking and run to his side. But she had complete self-control and tightened her grip on her brother's arm for support. "If I fall ..." she whispered to her brother, "You'll be fine, now please just try to carry yourself. It's just a few more inches." he whispered back, smirking.

Then she arrived, her brother placed Kaho's hand on Len's as a sign that has been going on for centuries. Kaho couldn't believe her eyes as she saw len in his white suit and how he looked even more happier than ever. She kissed her mother's cheeks and Hamai Misa's and nodded at Len's father too. Then Len held his arm out for Kaho to hold then he pulled her up to the altar.

The priest was smiling down at the wonderful couple and started the ceremony. He started his sermon and explanation of the ceremony and how it unites not only two families but also two whole persons into one. Len and Kahoko never took their eyes off each other except when they were to recite their vows and promises.

"I, Hino Kahoko, claim Len Tsukimori as my beloved husband and promise to love him all the days of my life, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part."

"I, Len Tsukimori, claim Hino Kahoko as my beloved wife and promise to love her all the days of my life, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part."

Both have said their vows and wore their matching rings. Now all that has to be done is to hear the priest say these last words; "I now promounce you man and wife." he smiled at the both of them then back at Len, "You may now kiss the bride."

And Len lifted the fabric that covered Kaho's face and finally saw her amber eyes. They both smiled at each other before Len took her in his arms and kissed her lips. The guests cheered and squealed for the both of them and Kaho could feel Len's smile through her lips.

"YEAH LEN ! DEEPEN THE KISS, MAN !" Hihara yelled and snickered, Yunoki laughed with him, "OI, LEN, SAVE SOME OF HER LIPS FOR US !" Tsuchiura teased and Len deepened the kiss for them. The guys yelled, "AAAAH, NOOOO !" and laughter and happiness filled the room.

**Beach;**

The after-party was held near the beach and the weather was perfect. It was slightly windy and the venue was filled with cute lamps that were on each table with a vase filled with white roses and then there was a table for two, specially made for the newlywed couple.

The parents came up first and made their heartfelt speeches for their daughter and son and to congratulate them and to tell them how happy they all were for the both of them. Their friends also said their own speeches and teased the couple most of the time, but they also thanked them on being their friend and fellow musician and how they showed that friendship truly is important.

After the exchanged hugs and tears, came fun part. It was game time !

Kahoko positioned herself and her bouquet in front of the swarming crowd of women, obviously desperate to get it. Kahoko giggled and winked at Len as she counted "Okay, One ... two ... three !" she threw it and Fuyumi caught it and blushed. Mio and Nao squealed for their shy friend who unexpectedly caught the bouquet. "Ohh, Fuyumii ! Yiou're so lucky~!" Mio said, giggled. Fuyumi flushed red, "Ahh, thank you." she mumbled and Kaho winked at her as well. Fuyumi glanced at Shimizu and he was already beside her, smiling his angelic smile at her. The crowd fell silent as they saw the next (hopefully,) wedded couple.

Then came the most embarrasing part for Len, the taking off of the garter from Kaho's thigh. The guys would tease him endlessly, and true enough, they did. Len was blushing furiously, but did not glare, as he kneeled in front of Kahoko and raised her dress a bit, careful not to expose so much of her skin. Kahoko closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"WOOOOO~! YEAH ! YOU GO LEN TSUKIMORI ! YOU'RE THE MAAAN!" Hihara yelled yet again at his friend. Toya and Kaji joined in too, "LET'S GO LEEEEEEN !" they screamed and exchanged high fives for their friend.

"L-len, y-you're tickling meee." Kaho giggled and grasped tightly at the chair, Len was almost there, bitting the garter down to her leg and finally went got off her foot. The guys already got into their positions to claim the garter. "Alright, here. One ... two ... three !" Len counted and threw the garter at the farther side of the venue and almost a stampede occured when the guys chased after it. But in the end, Hihara caught it and blushed furiously. He had to go back to Kahoko to put it back on her thigh but Kahoko was just kidding him and got the garter back but Hihara recieved a kiss on the cheek from her and that was enough for him. After all, he had already accepted that the girl he loved was already taken, but all is well.

And so, like always, the day had to end but it ended perfectly.

At least, that's what we think it is.

* * * * * *

**Epilogue  
**

* * * * * *

**Kahoko's POV**

A day after our beautiful wedding, Len and I were to ride a plane to Europe, this was our chosen destination for our honeymoon. Len had canceled all his tours for the next two months to make way for his personal time, which meant me. And I felt happy and okay with that, after all, I would want to take him for myself for at least that amount of time.

We were already in our seats with Len right beside me. This would be my first time riding a plane and I'm happy to spend my first ride with my husband. "Say, Len, do you think I should go back to Japan after our honeymoon ?" I asked out of nowhere, a bit bored. Len sighed and squeezed my hand which was tightly held in his. "There you go again, didn't I explain this already ? I'll be bringing you with me the entire tour, and you're my official partner." he sighed again, "Still dense as a stone." he shook his head while I pinched his arm and he chuckled. "Silly, I was just asking." I stared out the window again.

"Man, our honeymoon, I'm kind of excited for it." I said, seeing the sunset from the plane.

"Kind of ?" he asked.

"Well, no, scratch that, I mean _really really_ excited for it." I giggled, "Then we're going to the different places of Europe then maybe have our own house, oh Len, what would you name our child ?"

"You mean children." he answered and I was kind of startled.

"How many children would you want ?" I said in a surprised tone, he smiled.

"Two are fine, but it's really up to you."

"Fine, how bout ... Ariana or ... Haruhi, that'd be cute. Then our house, oh, that would be awesome. Though I'd want to design it myself, but of course we'd need an architect ..." I turned and faced Len who leaned closer to me. "W-what do you think, Len ?"

"I love you." He simply said before placing his hand at the nape of my neck and capturing my lips with his. I forgot the rest of things I wanted to discuss and maybe, even my own name. I kissed him back of course, how could I _not ?!_

"I love you too, Len." I whispered back, he just nodded and continue to kiss me.

Being rich and having numerous houses didn't even matter to me.

Having lots and lots of money didn't matter to me.

Not even cars or fame from being a famous musician.

Not even having to think about the stress of traveling.

But spending the rest of my life with him and maybe even adding little members to our new family ? _That_ mattered, more than anything.

* * * * * * *

**The End.**

* * * * * * *


End file.
